Némesis
by Allpheratz
Summary: Capítulo 7. Por fin Dioniso ha llegado al que será el próximo campo de batalla para los caballeros de Bronce, algunos misterios se han revelado pero hay otros que apenas se vislumbran.
1. Un viaje intempestivo

**Némesis**

**Por: Ángel de la oscuridad **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya que aparecen en esta historia, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Araki Shingo y Toei.

**Capítulo 1: Un viaje intempestivo**

Dos años han pasado desde la última batalla que sostuvieron los caballeros de Bronce contra los guerreros de Artemisa y desde ese entonces los cinco santos han comenzado sus nuevas vidas; Hyoga volvió a Siberia a la aldea en la que creció junto con su maestro, para cuidar de su querido amigo Jacob y convivir con aquellas personas que siempre le respetaron y admiraron.

Shiryu, lógicamente retornó a China al lado de Shunrei ya que aún cuando se alegró de la recuperación de su amigo Seiya, el dolor por la perdida de su maestro fue muy grande y deseaba comenzar una vida con aquella a quien siempre llamó hermana aunque el cariño que sentía hacia ella no era de fraternidad.

De Ikki no se sabe paradero estable desde hace más de un año, cuando Shun ganó una beca para una de las mejores universidades de Japón, en Tokio y se tuvo que mudar para el campus universitario, sin embargo, debido al incidente con Hades, Ikki no deja de comunicarse con su hermanito cada vez que puede, además de hacerle una visita cada fin de semana pero no solo visita a Shun, también está al pendiente de Saori.

Saori Kido ó Athena, resolvió quedarse a vivir en Japón, como la nieta del millonario Mitsumasa Kido, no es que olvidara sus deberes como Athena, si el mundo necesitara su vida como sacrificio, ella la daría con gusto pero como importante empresaria pudo hacer de la Fundación Kido una organización al servicio de los más débiles a nivel mundial, no hay que olvidar que después del terrible diluvio provocado por Poseidón, muchos países quedaron en la miseria; en esta obra, ha sido ayudada muy de cerca por el magnate Julián Solo.

Y por último Seiya, después de despertar del sueño al que lo envió Hades, viajó a Grecia a encontrar a su hermana, decidió que lo mejor para Seika era seguir viviendo con la familia que la protegió desde niña, así que pasa una temporada en Grecia y otra en Japón, en la mansión Kido, porque aunque todos decidieron seguir con sus vidas, no olvidan que su primer deber es cuidar a su diosa.

Para no perder contacto, todos los caballeros hicieron una promesa silenciosa de reunirse cada seis meses en la mansión, no querían que ocurriera lo de siempre, volver a verse sólo para luchar alguna batalla absurda con otro de tantos dioses y separarse sin disfrutar en paz de aquel cariño de hermanos que había entre ellos.

Es final de estación, otoño, las últimas hojas de los árboles caen, dando paso a las frías ventiscas que hielan el ambiente, los primeros copos de nieve empañan las ventanas mostrando un ambiente suave y relajado en la mansión Kido, en donde al llegar la noche, los cinco santos se reunirán como habían pactado.

Saori ha mandado arreglar sus respectivos cuartos, con bellas flores blancas, un lujo que solo ella puede dar sabiendo que esta llegando el invierno, cuatro cuartos bellamente decorados con lo mejor de lo mejor, el cuarto de Shiryu, el último que se ve a la derecha, al subir los escalones; sin ventanas pero con una pequeña biblioteca, para que el Dragón pueda saciar su sed de conocimiento; el cuarto de Hyoga, justo al frente del de Shiryu, con un enorme balcón que le permite ver el amplio paisaje a su alrededor; también al lado izquierdo, junto a la habitación de Hyoga, se encuentra el cuarto de Ikki y Shun que aún cuando hay innumerables habitaciones en la mansión, prefieren estar juntos para poder charlar y compartir todo el tiempo que puedan; y al frente, el cuarto de Seiya, el más grande de todos, después del de Saori, claro está, debido a que no solo es el cuarto de Seiya sino el lugar de estar de todos los caballeros cuando conviven ya que la calidez del caballero Pegaso se irradia en el aire, tiene una pequeña sala, juegos de video, televisor y todo lo necesario para un adolescente normal aunque Seiya es todo menos normal.

En el primer piso en la sala de juntas y oficina de Saori, se encuentra la diosa trabajando después de dar las instrucciones al personal de servicio para los arreglos convenientes, son las ocho de la mañana pero la chica esta muy inquieta, espera que llegue pronto la noche para ver arribar a sus amigos, conversar y distraerse un poco, ese día ha cerrado temprano su agenda para no permitir que algo interrumpa tan feliz acontecimiento, sin embargo, revisando nuevamente, ve algo molesta que una persona la ha llamado insistentemente, Jean Dions, joven empresario, ha solicitado su presencia por una larga semana, sin embargo aún no saben el motivo.

Saori deja divagar su mente, parada frente a la ventana que se encuentra detrás del escritorio y que da una esplendida vista a los jardines interiores, recuerda el terrible final de su guardia elite, los caballeros de oro, una lágrima pugna por salir pero en ese momento se escucha un golpe en la puerta de la sala.

- **Adelante** - dice Saori, volviendo a su escritorio -.

- **Señorita Saori, lamento interrumpirla pero nuevamente el señor Jean Dions desea hablar con usted, esta en la línea**.

- **De acuerdo, tomare la llamada Tatsumi**.

- **Línea 2, señorita, también hay video**.

- **Comunícalo** - Tatsumi enciende la gran pantalla ubicada en la pared opuesta al escritorio, junto a la puerta -.

Se ve a un joven con cabello largo, recogido en una coleta algo suelta, lila como el de Saori pero mucho más claro, casi blanco, sus ojos también son lilas, traje de sastre blanco y aunque es apuesto, tiene una mirada fría sin emociones.

- **Es un gusto conocerla señorita Saori, mi nombre es Jean Dions** - se presenta el joven, tiene un muy marcado acento francés - **represento a las Industrias Dions ¿supongo que ha escuchado de ellas?**

- **Mucho gusto señor Dions, disculpe pero nunca he escuchado de tal empresa, sin embargo tengo entendido que necesita hablar algo muy urgente conmigo**.

- **Sí, es verdad, vera mi compañía patrocina diferentes fundaciones alrededor del mundo, sé que la Fundación Kido junto con las Empresas Solo, están realizando labores humanitarias y necesitan apoyo; es allí donde yo quiero participar**.

**- ¿Me esta diciendo que desea apoyarnos? ¿en qué sentido? ¿ y bajo qué términos?**

**- Es usted muy precisa en sus preguntas pero por favor no desconfíe, el apoyo que les estoy brindando es económico, por supuesto, no estoy pidiendo nada a cambio si a eso se refiere con 'términos', mi único interés así como el de usted y el del señor Solo es ayudar a la causa ¿me entiende?**

**- Sí, es claro, lamento haber sido tan directa pero es sumamente extraño que alguien se solidarice sin pedir nada a cambio - **continuó hablando Saori, el ofrecimiento de Jean Dions era muy significativo no obstante algo la hacía dudar, era esa mirada tan fría y vacía, no importaba lo que decía o el énfasis que ponía, parecía que no le importaba nada, ni para bien ni para mal, recordó las sabias palabras de su abuelo adoptivo 'no te fíes de aquellos que no expresan sus emociones'; la oferta de Dions era muy tentadora, no la podía echar en saco roto, averiguaría bien quien era ese sujeto y tomaría una decisión -.

- **Entiendo su preocupación pero mi trato es sincero, creo que lo mejor es que nos reunamos para hablar más detalladamente ¿qué le parece?**

**- Me parece lo mejor, señor Dions, si usted gusta nos podemos reunir el lunes, a primera hora, le puede dar a mi asistente Tatsumi todos los datos…**

**- Oh, creo que no le expliqué antes señorita pero hoy en la noche salgo de este país a un extenso viaje de negocios, si no hablamos hoy probablemente después ya no pueda hacer ningún trato con su Fundación y me temo que tan generosa donación se perderá.**

**- ¿Hoy? pero señor Dions usted me llama fuera de Japón, me es imposible realizar un viaje tan apresurado.**

**- En este momento me encuentro en Nueva Guinea, se que es algo lejos para usted pero debo retomar mi viaje y no puedo hacer una desviación a Japón, además me sería muy difícil poder ayudar después, ya que, como usted sabe, debo mover el capital de mi empresa y dicho dinero tendría que destinarlo para otras cosas.**

**- ¿Nueva Guinea? **_"¡me tomará por lo menos un día para ir y volver, regresaría hasta mañana en la mañana!"_ - Saori piensa preocupada pero sabe que debe ir, no podrá ver llegar a sus amigos pero la mitad del viaje lo hará de noche así que los podrá ver en la mañana, no hay tiempo para dudas - **como usted diga señor Dions, por favor déle las coordenadas a Tatsumi, nos veremos allá en 11 horas.**

- **Con gusto señorita Saori, espero que podamos cerrar un buen trato**.

Y con esto, la pantalla se oscurece y Tatsumi termina de recibir las instrucciones, la emoción de Saori desaparece, dejando una tristeza insondable, que nadie nota; minutos más tarde Tatsumi esta arreglando la llegada del jet privado de la Fundación a la mansión, así como los guardaespaldas asignados al viaje.

Minutos más tarde entra Tatsumi a la oficina.

- **Todo esta listo, como lo solicitó señorita, podemos viajar en una hora**.

- _"¿Podemos?"_ **- **piensa Saori - **Tatsumi, no puedes ir conmigo…**

**- Pero señorita, no puedo dejar que vaya sola, mi deber es…**

**- Tu deber es obedecerme, Tatsumi y necesito que estés aquí, los chicos llegaran en la noche, ya es bastante malo que lleguen y no me encuentren, no quiero que sean recibidos solo por el personal de servicio, tú eres mi mano derecha, no te lo digo como una orden, te lo pido como un favor.**

**- De acuerdo, sin embargo ellos estarían de acuerdo en que no debe viajar sola - **sin notarlo, Tatsumi fue subiendo la voz, no como un grito, sino como una súplica para que Saori recapacitara, dejando escuchar el final de la conversación a cierto joven que estaba a punto de tocar a la puerta -.

- **No te preocupes, además es solo una reunión de negocios **- Saori siente un cosmo muy familiar, lo que la hace sonreír** - bueno basta, creo que deberías abrir la puerta Tatsumi, no esperaras que Shun se quede en el recibidor todo el día escuchándote gritar** - esto último lo dice en voz alta, para que el aludido se diera cuenta y entrara -.

Shun abre suavemente la puerta, esta rojo como un tomate, Tatsumi se queda mirándolo desconcertado y Saori le invita a pasar con una suave sonrisa.

- **Lo siento Saori-san, una de las empleadas me permitió pasar y creí que estabas aquí pero vi que estabas ocupada y entonces… fue cuando… este…**

**- Cálmate, no has interrumpido nada, ya había terminado de hablar con Tatsumi -** Saori mira de reojo a su asistente, dando por terminada la conversación, se levanta de la silla y camina hasta donde esta Shun, quien no se ha movido de la puerta de lo apenado que esta, Saori lo abraza efusivamente como si volviera a ver a un hermano, lo toma de la mano y lo guía a uno de los sofás, se sienta a su lado mientras Tatsumi se retira, en ese momento se pregunta - **¿no deberías estar en la universidad? - **replica -.

**- Ah, olvide decirte, ayer terminé con mis últimos exámenes, así que oficialmente estoy de vacaciones, por eso decidí llegar antes que los chicos para ver en que te podía ayudar - **Saori recuerda el viaje que tiene que hacer, lo que ensombrece su sonrisa, Shun la mira extrañado - **¿te ocurre algo? de pronto te has puesto triste.**

**- Veras Shun… -** Saori le comenta el problema, el viaje fuera de Japón y todos los pormenores del asunto, además de la tristeza que siente por no poder ver a sus santos en la noche, Shun le devuelve una dulce sonrisa -.

**- Te entiendo pero es necesario que cumplas con ese compromiso, ahora comprendo la preocupación de Tatsumi y creo que tiene razón, no es conveniente que vayas sola, si quieres yo podría acompañarte.**

**- ¿En verdad? claro, me gustaría mucho tu compañía - **dicho esto, ambos se encaminan a la puerta, en donde encuentran a Tatsumi -.

-** Shun, tus cosas ya fueron llevadas al cuarto que siempre ocupas con tu hermano.**

**- Gracias Tatsumi, lo siento pero con la prisa, las dejé en la puerta y las olvide – **dice avergonzado y con una mano en la nuca -.

**- No te preocupes Shun; Tatsumi ya solucione el problema del viaje, Shun me acompañará, creo que es lo mejor ¿no te parece?**

**- Sí, nada mejor que uno de sus santos la acompañe, por cierto señorita, recibí comunicación del jet privado, arribaran en 30 minutos.**

**- Perfecto Tatsumi.**

**_Mientras tanto en Nueva Guinea…_**

Dentro de un bosque muy tupido, se observa una lujosa mansión, adecuada con todo lo necesario para un hombre de negocios, un helipuerto, una pequeña pista de aterrizaje, dos suntuosas piscinas, rodeando una enorme casa; en uno de los balcones se divisa un joven de largos cabellos lila claro, sentado sobre una cómoda silla reclinable, en su mano derecha sostiene una copa que contiene alguna clase de licor rojo oscuro, observa hacia la nada, tramando planes, creando estrategias que sólo a él le competen, cuando es interrumpido por una bella mujer.

-** Señor Dions, de acuerdo a sus órdenes, todo esta listo para cuando lleguen los invitados - **la chica hace una leve reverencia -.

Dions la mira de soslayo, es muy hermosa, ojos verdes muy oscuros, cabellos rojos, bellamente recogidos en una coleta arreglada a la usanza japonesa, haciendo juego con un elegante kimono verde claro.

-** Perfecto Gabrielle, es hora de comenzar esta farsa **- ríe cínicamente pero su mirada no demuestra emoción alguna, Gabrielle le mira algo temerosa, Dions se calla y la observa suspicazmente - **ocurre algo Gabrielle ¿hay algo que me quieras decir?**

Esa pregunta es hecha con el mismo tono de voz que siempre usa, no obstante Gabrielle conoce muy bien a su señor para entender que lo ha enfadado, hace una reverencia más pronunciada y se mantiene así para comentarle su inquietud a Dions.

**- Señor, la primera parte del plan ha salido perfectamente, tal como usted lo dijo, Athena ha caído en la trampa y viene para acá pero…**

**- Dime de una vez, sabes que no me gustan los misterios.**

**- Mi lord debe tener en cuenta que si Athena no viene con 'él', el plan se vendrá abajo.**

Dions suspira y mira a Gabrielle con paciencia, mueve su mano gentilmente, revolviendo su bebida, que al instante de torna transparente y burbujeante, se levanta de la silla y se dirige al interior de la casa pero antes de entrar le dice a la chica.

-** Mi querida Gabrielle, aun no conoces la lealtad de los caballeros, menos aún la del 'noble' - **dejo de sarcasmo - **Pegaso, el santo más cercano a Athena, él la acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo, no te afanes por pequeñeces, la pequeña hija de Zeus y su guerrero vendrán… a encontrar su muerte –** intempestivamente la bebida vuelve a cambiar de color, esta vez se vuelve completamente negra, la copa se rompe en manos de Dions quien se retira sin inmutarse; sobre el suelo y donde cayó el extraño líquido se ve el suelo corroerse -.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Próximo capítulo: Accidente en el aire**_

De antemano, muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta este punto, espero que lo puedan leer aún con las mil ocupaciones que tienen, acepto sugerencias, dudas o comentarios con respecto a la historia, ya tengo la trama completa pero sería genial escuchar más ideas que ayuden y enriquezcan mi imaginación.

Como saben los reviews son el motor de estas historias; se despide de ustedes el **Ángel de la oscuridad -** reverencia -.


	2. Accidente en el aire

**Némesis**

**Por: Ángel de la oscuridad **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya que aparecen en esta historia, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Araki Shingo y Toei.

**Capítulo 2: Accidente en el aire**

Tal como dijo Tatsumi, el jet llegó a la pista privada en 30 minutos, Saori y Shun ya estaban listos, la diosa iba vestida con un traje muy formal de dos piezas, color rojo oscuro casi negro, la chaqueta de un corte muy femenino, la falda un poco más arriba de la rodilla y unos bellos zapatos de tacón alto, como toda una ejecutiva, mientras que Shun, que no tenía previsto asistir a una reunión tan formal, se vistió como usualmente lo hacía, pantalones blancos, un saco de cuello alto verde claro y una chamarra verde oscura, del mismo color de los guantes que se había puesto, no sabía si al sitio al que iban era tan frío como Japón en esa época, así que prefirió ponerse lo más abrigado que encontró, además quería que al volver su hermano le viera puesta la chamarra que le había regalado, le quedaba algo grande pero igual era un regalo de su querido hermano.

Así emprendieron el viaje, llevando consigo a tres guardaespaldas, algo innecesarios por cierto, dos asistentes de vuelo, el piloto y copiloto; una vez subieron al avión, el cual era muy cómodo, Saori se instaló en un par de amplias sillas al lado izquierdo, dejó todos sus papeles y pertenencias en la silla de la ventanilla y se sentó en la silla del pasillo; estaba tan acostumbrada a viajar así que por un momento olvidó a su compañero de viaje.

Por otro lado lo primero que notó Shun al entrar al pequeño avión fue lo caliente que se sentía con respecto afuera, así que no tuvo más remedio que sacarse la chamarra y los guantes dando un gran suspiro, debió preverlo, por eso Saori iba vestida así; vio que Saori ya estaba bien acomodada en las sillas de la parte izquierda, así que se sentó en la parte derecha, en la silla de la ventanilla, y dejo sus 'inútiles' prendas al lado, suspirando de nuevo; por fin despegaron hacia Nueva Guinea.

Una vez el piloto dijo que se podían desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad, Saori recordó a su amigo, pensó en invitarlo a sentarse con ella para conversar mas cuando se giró para verlo, notó que el pobre apenas y se mantenía despierto, hacía infructuosos esfuerzos que quedaban revelados en las cuatro veces que lo vio cabecear, finalmente y después de cinco minutos de ver la escena algo divertida, Shun perdió la batalla contra el sueño, lentamente se relajó y se recostó, apoyando su cabeza sobre la ventanilla, algo incomodo pensó Saori quien fue incapaz de despertarlo así que mejor sacó su computador personal y se dispuso a arreglar su ahora apretada agenda.

Cada tanto las asistentes de vuelo pasaban a revisar a los pasajeros y Saori solicitó que colocaran una manta sobre Shun, en cuanto a los tres guardaespaldas que los acompañaban, se acomodaron en la parte de atrás del avión, algo alejados de ellos dos, así como la diosa lo solicitó, algunas horas más tarde Saori volvió nuevamente su vista hacia Shun, debía estar muy cansado, Saori no lo había notado antes pero incluso tenía algunas ojeras, supuso que estaba exhausto debido a los exámenes que había tenido que presentar la última semana.

Se quedó un momento más observándolo, se veía tan apacible y calmado, recordó que no había visto a ninguno de sus amigos tan tranquilo desde hacía mucho tiempo, eso le alegró el corazón, por fin estaban logrando tener esa vida normal que ella siempre deseó; decidió seguir trabajando hasta que su amigo despertara, le brindaría su tiempo ya que el chico había sido tan amable de acompañarla, no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que una pequeña turbulencia despertó al dormido.

-** Creo que tuviste una semana muy pesada -** dijo Saori risueña -.

- **Sí, algo, tuve que trasnochar varias veces para estudiar** - respondió Shun frotándose los ojos perezosamente -.

Saori desocupó la silla del lado y le hizo una señal para que se sentara allí, el santo obedeció y una vez sentado conversaron por largo tiempo, de recuerdos, de sus amigos, Saori le informó sobre cada uno de los caballeros, ya que ellos siempre le enviaban alguna correspondencia, luego le contó sobre el santuario, que había quedado a cargo de Marín, por el momento, mientras se entrenaban y escogían nuevos caballeros de oro y un nuevo patriarca.

Continuó hablándole de Kiki pero se detuvo, advirtió que Shun bajaba la cabeza y desviaba la mirada, lo había olvidado, aún después de casi tres años del incidente con Hades, Shun se entristecía por el dramático desenlace que acabó con la vida de los caballeros dorados, se calló por un momento y prefirió hablar de Ikki, sabía que cada vez que hablaban de él terminaban riéndose debido a que el Fénix seguía siendo tan sobre protector de su hermano, que siempre que lo visitaba al campus lo hacía quedar en ridículo frente a sus compañeros y tal como pensó, así fue, a los cinco minutos Shun ya le había dado los pormenores de la última visita de fin de semana de su hermano; no alcanzó a escuchar el final porque del intercomunicador del avión se escuchó una fuerte voz.

- **Favor abrocharse los cinturones, en unos minutos aterrizaremos.**

Shun se paró de la silla y se fue al otro lado del avión donde se había sentado inicialmente, Saori volvió a acomodar sus cosas en la silla que había ocupado Shun y se dispusieron a esperar el aterrizaje.

**_Pista privada de aterrizaje_**

A unos metros de la pista, se ve a Jean Dions, acompañado de su asistente Gabrielle y cuatro guardias vestidas de negro, todas chicas; ven acercarse el avión, la escalera es puesta en su sitio, se abre la puerta y divisan una bella joven bajando lentamente las escaleras, Dions se acerca y le ofrece la mano en el último escalón, se presenta nuevamente y besa la mano de la diosa, Gabrielle esta atenta a la salida de alguien más del avión y por fin lo ve, un joven muy apuesto de ojos y cabellos verdes, baja la escalera y se sitúa a la izquierda y un paso atrás de Saori, luego bajan los tres guardaespaldas y hacen lo mismo, Dions mira despectivamente a Shun y comenta.

- **Veo que no trata a todos sus guardias por igual - **observando la ropa tan informal de Shun -.

Saori mira hacia atrás tratando de entender las palabras de Dions, luego devuelve una mirada ofendida y toma a su santo del brazo, dejándolo a su lado.

- **Shun no sólo cuida de mí, también es mi amigo.**

- **¿Shun? ¿tu nombre es Shun? - **pregunta Dions con un tono de asombro que únicamente percibe Gabrielle -.

- **Sí, mucho gusto -** se presenta Shun, con una pequeña reverencia -.

Dions lo imita para guardar las apariencias, luego con una mano solicita a Saori y a su acompañante que sigan primero, señalándoles el camino a la mansión, Saori da la orden de que los guardaespaldas la esperen allí y continúa con Shun, Dions espera un momento, para que los recién llegados no escuchen las instrucciones que le tiene que dar a su asistente, la toma del brazo y le pregunta al oído.

- **¿No me dijiste que el nombre del caballero Pegaso era Seiya?**

**- Si mi señor, no hay equivocaciones, este joven no es el caballero de Pegaso.**

**- Demonios… investiga quien es este sujeto, necesito saber si al menos es un caballero, si lo es, continua con el plan y si no… liquídalo.**

**- Como ordene.**

Gabrielle se retira hacia el lado opuesto de la casa, mientras que Dions se dirige a acompañar a sus invitados, una vez entran a la casa, se dirigen a una amplia sala, en donde discutirán los asuntos de la futura sociedad que se planea para la Fundación Kido y las Industrias Dions, Saori ya ha tomado asiento frente a Dions, Shun se encuentra al lado izquierdo de ella y al lado derecho del anfitrión quien está de espaldas a la gran puerta de la sala; una vez se acomodan, llega Gabrielle algo apurada, se detiene a unos pasos de los invitados al ver tan de cerca al joven de cabellos verdes, no lo había notado antes, ve algo en él que no había percibido en chico alguno, olvida el mundo perdiéndose en esos preciosos ojos verdes sin embargo Dions la saca de sus cavilaciones.

- **Dime Gabrielle ¿qué necesitas? - **Gabrielle se apresura donde Dions y le comenta algo al oído - **por favor, disculpen un momento -** dice Dions a los invitados y sale de la sala seguido por Gabrielle, una vez cierran la puerta tras ellos - **¿qué encontraste?**

**- Señor, él también es un caballero, el santo de Andrómeda.**

**- ¿Andrómeda? pero si es el cuerpo de Hades, quiero decir fue, esto es aún mejor, ese chico debe tener un increíble poder escondido, si pudo albergar a un dios dentro de él.**

**- También averigüé que es uno de los de menor edad entre los santos y tiene un hermano mayor, el santo del Fénix.**

**- La suerte esta a nuestro favor, además de tener un increíble poder también esta relacionado emocionalmente con los otros cuatro traidores - **calla un momento, ordenando sus ideas para trazar el próximo movimiento - **vamos a ver que tan amigos son; Gabrielle ya sabes que hacer, continúa, el plan seguirá sin alteraciones.**

**- Señor ¿qué hará con él? -** dice algo preocupada, desde que vio los ojos de ese joven algo cambió en ella, Dions advierte el tono de preocupación y le refuta -.

- **Eso es algo que por ahora no te interesa, no olvides hacia quién esta tu lealtad.**

**- Sí, mi lord - **dice con una breve reverencia y se retira -.

Jean Dions vuelve a entrar a la sala y entabla una conversación completamente técnica con Saori, lo que hace que Shun bostece varias veces, sin querer claro está, Saori lo mira de reojo y Dions ríe con gracia.

- **Mi buen amigo, creo que lo estamos aburriendo con esta charla tan monótona, no le parecería mejor dar un vistazo por los alrededores, el paisaje es muy bello en esta época, aún cuando llueve este hermoso verde no se pierde como en su país.**

Shun mira a Saori, no la quiere dejar sola con ese sujeto que no le parece de fiar pero Saori asiente suavemente, eso es para él como una orden de su diosa y no la va a contrariar, menos en frente de desconocidos, vuelve su mirada a Dions.

- **Muchas gracias, me gustaría tomar aire fresco aunque creo que este lugar es muy grande y me perderé - **dice Shun amablemente -.

**- No se preocupe, mi asistente le acompañara - **palmea las manos dos veces, tras lo cual aparece Gabrielle - **Gabrielle, acompaña al joven afuera, que vea el paisaje, enséñale el lugar.**

- **Si señor, por favor acompáñeme -** se dirige a Shun -.

Shun sale acompañado por Gabrielle, dejando a Saori y a Dions solos por un rato, caminan por los alrededores, la chica esta muy inquieta con aquel joven de ojos verdes, cada tanto le mira de reojo, tratando de descubrir ese algo que tiene de diferente, Shun lo nota y le devuelve una sonrisa con cada mirada.

- _"¿Por qué es tan amable conmigo si apenas me conoce?"_ **¿le puedo preguntar algo? -** dice Gabrielle en un susurro - **¿por qué es así?**

**- ¿Así?**

**- Sí ¿por qué es tan amable? no tiene que devolverme una sonrisa cada vez que le veo.**

**- Por favor no seas tan formal conmigo, no hay necesidad; no te incomodes con mi sonrisa, veras, no lo hago porque tenga que hacerlo, lo hago porque me gusta hacerlo, prefiero ver la bondad de las personas antes que rechazarlas y la mejor forma de conocer a alguien es con una sonrisa ¿no te parece?**

Otra sonrisa aparece en su rostro, no es como la sonrisa fría que algunas veces muestra su señor, la de éste joven esta llena de calidez, es sincera ¿en verdad este chico es uno de los infames traidores de los que tanto habla su señor? la mente de Gabrielle se llena de dudas, es la actitud del caballero y también la de Athena cuando lo defendió en las escaleras del avión, su señor nunca la defendería así, aún cuando ella moriría por él.

- **Di… dime algo…**

**- Shun, mi nombre es Shun.**

**- Dime algo Shun ¿tu señora siempre es así con… tigo?**

**- ¿Mi señora? ¿te refieres a Saori-san? aunque la trato con mucho respeto, ella es un tesoro que nos fue legado, no sólo para mí, ella es muy importante para mis cuatro hermanos también.**

**- **_"¿Hermanos? debe estar refiriéndose a los otros caballeros de los que habla mi señor"_

- **Y si al trato te refieres al incidente junto al avión, no me importa que me digan que soy su guardia, si lo soy aunque no lo hago por obligación, lo hago porque quiero.**

Gabrielle detiene su andar, nuevamente las dudas vuelven a su mente, ellos no se parecen en nada a lo que describió su señor, darían su vida por ella, sólo por cariño no por obligación y ella también haría lo mismo por ellos; se gira hacia el santo, quedando frente a frente, él es un poco más alto, le vuelve a mirar, esta vez sin inhibiciones, esos ojos, son verdes como los de ella pero más claros, muestran la experiencia de una persona que ha tenido que pasar por mil penalidades y también expresan una pureza infinita, contraste poco común en alguien que sabe es un guerrero, Shun la mira extrañado y le vuelve a sonreír, ella atina a decir.

- **Tienes unos ojos muy hermosos - **levanta gentilmente su mano derecha hasta posarla sobre la mejilla del joven, ha sido un acto reflejo, como si inspeccionara algo -.

**- Gracias - **dice Shun algo sonrojado - **tú también. **

**- Nunca podría tener una mirada tan pura como la tuya -** en ese momento cae en cuenta de lo que ha hecho, retira su mano y tapa su boca con ella **- perdona, te avergoncé, no era mi intención.**

**- No te preocupes además creo que ya estas tan roja como yo.**

Gabrielle ríe dulcemente, hacía tanto que no reía, no hay caso sabe que se perdió en esas orbes verdes, alguna vez creyó que aquello que profesaba hacia su señor era amor pero no, era compromiso, un deber como la guerrera que representaba para él, así como los santos para Athena; no, en realidad nunca fue amor, amor es lo que acaba de sentir, siempre escuchó del amor a primera vista, ahora sabe lo que es; la incertidumbre nubla su mente, no puede fraternizar con el enemigo, menos con ese chico, quien va salir peor librado de todos, sigue pensando y vuelve a caminar, creando una clara duda en Shun que no la deja de ver preocupado; anda tan pensativa que no se da cuenta cuando sus pies se enredan y hubiera caído de bruces contra el suelo sino es por los buenos reflejos del santo quien la sostiene firme pero delicadamente entre sus brazos, sonrojada se libera del abrazo del caballero volviendo a perder el equilibrio, Shun la sostiene hasta hacerla sentar en el suelo, él hace lo mismo y le quita el zapato derecho, una zapatilla de madera, bellamente decorada al puro estilo japonés, la toma y le muestra el problema.

- **Creo que tu hermosa zapatilla ha perdido parte de su tacón, así no podrás dar un paso tú sola - **le devuelve la zapatilla, se levanta y le tiende la mano para que ella haga lo mismo, le toma el brazo y lo pasa por debajo de su codo, cualquiera que los viera, perfectamente los podría confundir con una feliz pareja -.

- **Se ha pasado muy rápido el tiempo, el señor Dions y la señorita Saori ya debieron terminar la reunión, mejor nos apresuramos -** dice la chica -.

Caminaron hasta la sala y cuando entraron Shun la soltó gentilmente, la chica le devolvió una sonrisa junto con su acostumbrada reverencia y se marcha caminando algo coja, cierra la puerta y después de dar algunos pasos entorna la mirada hacia la zapatilla rota que sostiene en su mano, le infunde algo de poder a la madera, la cual se restaura quedando como si nada hubiera pasado, Gabrielle se aleja rápidamente del lugar luego de volverse a poner la zapatilla en el pie.

_**En la sala…**_

- **Shun que bueno que llegaste, ya terminamos - **dice Saori dándole la pauta para que se siente -.

- **Sí, temíamos que algo les hubiera pasado - **dice Dions cínicamente - **creo que Gabrielle te ha caído muy bien.**

**- Gracias por su preocupación - **responde Shun impávido - **Gabrielle es una gran chica.**

**- Sí, lo se, no me lo tienes que decir… no vamos a quedarnos hablando de ella, por favor Shun brinda con nosotros, celebra el gran trato que hemos cerrado, de palabra por el momento pero igual es un gran acontecimiento.**

**- No, le agradezco, no estoy acostumbrado a beber.**

**- Vamos, si es un licor muy suave, no lo puedes despreciar - **afirma Dions - **si fuera un dios te diría que es tan suave como la ambrosía.**

Saori levanta una ceja, el comentario de Dions es totalmente cierto, ese licor tiene un sabor muy parecido a la ambrosía, sin embargo es muy extraño ¿cómo puede saberlo? la diosa niega ligeramente con la cabeza, es una extraña coincidencia piensa, una coincidencia bastante extraña; cambia su dura mirada a Dions por una más dulce cuando voltea hacia Shun y le asiente de nuevo, Shun la mira y acepta la invitación; Dions llena la pequeña copa con el contenido, la mueve algo haciendo cambiar un poco su color, detalle que nadie nota y luego se la entrega al chico.

Shun bebe, el contenido es muy dulce y arde en la garganta, comienza a sentirse algo mareado, no mucho, piensa que es producto de no tener costumbre de beber nada con licor, escucha tan lejano el sonido de las voces de Saori y Dions hablando, sabe que algo dicen mas no entiende, Dions vuelve a tomar la copa de Shun ya vacía y realiza el mismo acto, la mueve un poco y el contenido cambia algo de color, tampoco es notado, logra hacer lo mismo dos veces más y mientras Saori ha bebido tres copas más que el santo, Shun ya siente sus mejillas enrojecer, su mente desvaría por momentos, espera que Saori note su malestar para que se puedan ir lo más pronto posible.

Dicho y hecho Saori lo percibe y se apresura a dar por terminada la reunión, la noche ya ha caído cuando los invitados se despiden en la escalera del avión y aunque Shun se siente mal, permanece imperturbable en presencia de Dions y su séquito, se despide con una reverencia del anfitrión y de su asistente a quien devuelve una sonrisa, sube justo cuando Saori ya ha entrado a la aeronave, los guardaespaldas le siguen, el grupo de Dions se retira junto con la escalera y el avión despega.

**_En tierra…_**

- **Gabrielle ya sabes que hacer, dile a Dánae que espere quince minutos y que ataque el avión, bastará con una fuerte tormenta que atraiga los más inclementes truenos, dile que si es necesario, parta ese avión en dos ¿me has oído?**

**- Señor, su plan no era ese, sabe que la bebida que le dio a Athena bloqueara su cosmo, no podrá hacer nada, estará indefensa.**

**- ¿Y eso te preocupa mucho mi valiosa dríade? - **toma el mentón de la chica con una mano, levantando la mirada esquiva de la chica - **creo que no, quien te preocupa más es el joven que la acompaña, espero que no te hayas enamorado de ese santo, sabes que una traición hacia mí, se paga con la vida mi querida Gabrielle; has lo que te ordene y no te preocupes por Athena - **suelta el rostro de Gabrielle y observa el avión elevarse -** lo que hago es para poner a prueba a su caballero, él si esta en peligro, el bebedizo que le di a la diosa no se compara con el veneno que ahora recorre las venas de su santo, si quiere salvar a su diosa tendrá que demostrar que su tenacidad es mayor a su dolor, de lo contrario Athena y él morirán; si sobreviven, el juego será más divertido, sino, que le vamos hacer, en ambos casos yo gano.**

Termina de decirlo tan fríamente como siempre, viendo el dolor en la cara de la chica, se aleja de ella, mientras Gabrielle ruega al cielo que el valor que ha visto en los ojos de Shun le baste para salir con vida junto con Athena.

**_En el avión…_**

Cinco minutos han pasado desde que despegó el avión, Saori y Shun se encuentran en sus respectivas sillas; la diosa piensa que por la hora que es, algunos de sus amigos ya debieron llegar a la mansión, toma el computador personal y le hace una seña a Shun para que la acompañe, Shun se levanta pesadamente de su asiento y se detiene a la izquierda de ella sosteniendo fuertemente el respaldar del asiento de la diosa, ya que el malestar que siente se ha incrementado.

- **¿Qué haces Saori-san?**

**- Veras Shun, como viajo mucho en avión, siempre mantengo contacto con la mansión a través de esta laptop, no sólo me sirve como un asistente personal, esta equipado con lo último en comunicación, así puedo tener contacto con cualquier parte del mundo.**

**- ¿Puedes hablar desde aquí con Tatsumi? **

**- Además de hablar también lo puedo ver y si te fijas en este pequeño aparato que esta titilando - **se ve una pequeña luz roja intermitente al lado derecho junto al teclado, en la parte de afuera de la laptop - **envía una señal al centro de operaciones que se encuentra debajo del coliseo, se llama GPS y sirve para que Tatsumi o cualquiera de la fundación sepa mi posición en caso de alguna emergencia.**

**- Entiendo ¿te podrías comunicar con la mansión? es para ver si los chicos llegaron sin ningún problema.**

**- Sí, por eso te llame, quédate donde estas para que nos puedan ver a los dos - **Saori oprime un botón y la pantalla comienza a mostrar a Tatsumi en ella - **hola Tatsumi ¿ya llegaron los chicos?**

- **Señorita Saori ¿se encuentra bien? ¿cómo esta? ¿todo en orden?**

Sigue preguntando incomprensiblemente hasta que alguien lo empuja jovialmente dejándolo a un lado y refunfuñando.

- **¿Qué no ves que está entera y no le ha pasado nada? - **dice Seiya al otro lado de la pantalla, ahora él esta en el centro después de empujar a Tatsumi a un lado -.

- **Y si le dieras algo de respiro quizá te pueda responder algo, Tatsumi - **continúa Hyoga, justo al otro lado de Seiya -.

Ambos se ven muy felices, aparentemente ya han hecho rabiar a Tatsumi un par de veces por lo que éste esta tan afanado en que llegue Saori, la única que los puede controlar, bueno ella y las sabias palabras Shiryu que todavía no ha llegado a la mansión para ayudarlo.

- **Hola chicos, lamento no haber podido estar para recibirlos, tuve que salir de urgencia - **dice Saori algo apesadumbrada -.

**- No hay problema, Tatsumi nos divierte mucho ¿verdad? -** responde Seiya escuchando un bufido al lado de él, en eso se percata - **Shun ¿te sientes bien? **

Shun no entiende la pregunta, es cierto que se siente mal pero Saori ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo de contarles, nota el increíble calor que tiene en sus mejillas y entiende que ha de verse algo afiebrado.

**- No es nada Seiya, lo que pasó fue… **- su explicación es cortada por Hyoga -.

- **Ah, ya entiendo **- dice el Cisne, dándole un suave codazo a Seiya, pidiéndole que sea su cómplice - **lo que pasa es que conociste a una linda chica y te dejó así ¿cierto?**

Shun baja la mirada, si había conocido a una linda chica mas no tenía nada que ver con lo que le esta pasando sin embargo ese gesto fue notado por Seiya quien alentó el comentario de su amigo al lado.

- **Claro, es eso y nosotros que creíamos que sólo tenías ojos para Juneth.**

Juneth, nadie se compara con Juneth en el corazón de Shun así que después de este último comentario Shun ya no esta solamente rojo por el malestar, esta completamente avergonzado por las palabras de esos dos, menos mal y su hermano no ha llegado o también le hubiera hecho burla junto con sus amigos, Saori ríe entretenida pero inmediatamente mira a sus dos santos en la pantalla haciéndoles entender que esta vez si se han pasado con el chico, los jóvenes se callan y Saori habla.

**- No es nada de eso, Shun no se separó de mi lado ni un momento - **Shun agradece a su amiga con la mirada - **es que por respeto, Shun tomó algunas copas para acompañarme y como no esta acostumbrado, creo que le cayeron mal ¿cierto Shun?**

**- Sí eso fue lo que ocurrió… **

Seiya empezaba a replicarle a Shun por no saber beber ni un cóctel pero en ese momento la imagen en la enorme pantalla de la sala de juntas de la mansión se mueve bruscamente, no ha sido en la mansión, parece ser un problema del mismo avión, ocurre una, dos y tres veces, ven a Saori mirar preocupada hacia el frente en donde de seguro esta la cabina del conductor, Shun asume una posición más protectora hacia la diosa, Seiya se preocupa y olvida los comentarios hacia su joven amigo, se escucha una voz claramente alarmada a través del monitor.

- **Manténganse en sus asientos, abróchense los cinturones, conserven la calma. **

Se escucha un rayo muy cerca del avión, Tatsumi, Seiya y Hyoga están a la expectativa, otro rayo aún más cerca, Saori se alcanza a abrochar el cinturón, en eso se acuerda de sus amigos y decide cortar la comunicación para no preocuparlos más de lo que ya se ven, cuando esta a punto de hablar por última vez con Seiya.

- **Seiya tengo que cortar, es una turbu…**

No alcanza a decir la última parte, una luz enceguece la imagen, todo se torna blanco, inmediatamente se escucha un último rayo, como si hubiera traspasado el mismo avión y luego se pierde la imagen, al final únicamente queda un ensordecedor sonido de estática, nublando la mente de los tres espectadores que enmudecieron en la sala de juntas de la mansión Kido.

**_Continuará…_**

**_Próximo capítulo: Escapando del enemigo_**

Muchas gracias Freeman7 por tan agradable primer review, sabes bien que fue gracias a ti que publiqué esta historia, por tanto es a ti a quien se la dedico.

Fuego VS no sabes lo que me emocionó ver tu mensaje, es una alegría para mí que te haya gustado la historia ya que tu forma de narrar es simplemente impresionante.

Y por último Shadir, Naomi y Gothic Angel Of The Snow, gracias por los reviews que enviaron, han sido muy amables, espero poderles responder correctamente.

Este capítulo salió mucho más largo que el anterior pero era imposible cortarlo o dividirlo en dos partes, gracias por su comprensión; finalmente les agradezco las sugerencias, dudas o comentarios con respecto a la historia, les responderé por e-mail si lo escriben, ya que son de mucha ayuda; se despide de ustedes el **Ángel de la oscuridad -** reverencia -.


	3. Escapando del enemigo

**Némesis**

**Por: Ángel de la oscuridad **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya que aparecen en esta historia, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Araki Shingo y Toei.

**Capítulo 3: Escapando del enemigo**

Estaba en el suelo, boca arriba, cuando abrió los ojos, no podía distinguir nada, sólo manchas de luz blanca apareciendo y desapareciendo en la impenetrable oscuridad, percibió que algún líquido había bajado por su cara dejando un rastro al escurrir, movió su brazo derecho para averiguar qué era pero sintió un peso sobre él, sintió calor hacia ese lado, alguien más estaba allí ¿dónde estaba? ¿por qué no recordaba y su cabeza le dolía tanto? volvió a cerrar los ojos, no coordinaba dos ideas juntas, estaba muy cansado, como si hubiera agotado todo su cosmo aunque no recordaba en qué, no terminó de cerrar sus ojos cuando oyó un grito en su mente, era su subconsciente advirtiéndole que no era momento de descansar, estaba en peligro, no sólo él, también Athena; abrió los ojos de golpe.

- **¡Athena! -** dijo en voz alta, notando su garganta completamente seca y con un sabor dulzón, era sangre; ya podía ver claramente, reacción de su adrenalina fluyendo; por fin recordó el accidente -.

**_Flash back…_**

- **Manténganse en sus asientos, abróchense los cinturones, conserven la calma. **

Ve una luz cegadora afuera de la ventanilla, seguida por un terrible estruendo, ha pasado cerca del avión, otro trueno aún más cerca, voltea su vista hacia Saori, quien intenta vanamente tranquilizar a sus amigos en la pantalla.

- **Seiya tengo que cortar, es una turbu…**

Un rayo perfora el avión, atravesándolo de arriba abajo, ocurre en la parte de atrás, donde se encuentra uno de los guardaespaldas, la luz no le permite ver nada, el ensordecedor sonido del rayo paraliza a los presentes, sin embargo Shun nota un cosmo, no es como el de los caballeros, éste tiene una naturaleza diferente y ha sido el causante del rayo.

Cuando logra ver algo, se encuentra abrazando a Saori, su instinto de caballero ha actuado, ella esta en shock, intentando hacer arder su cosmo para proteger a los ocupantes del avión pero sin éxito, el santo entiende de inmediato que han caído en una trampa, aquél con la capacidad de bloquear el cosmo de Athena sólo puede ser otro dios.

El avión cae en picada y pierde estabilidad, debido al agujero dejado por el último trueno, parte de la estructura se comienza a desprender y abrir más el boquete que succiona todo a su paso, Shun debe pensar rápido, caerán pronto ya que no han despegado hace mucho, se agacha, pone su rodilla derecha en el suelo, suelta el cinturón de seguridad de Saori y la abriga bajo él dejando la cabeza de ella bajo su cuello; quedándose en el pasillo, se aferra con su mano izquierda a la silla que tiene al lado y abraza con la derecha a su diosa, llama a su cosmo creando un vacío en el centro de la tormenta nebular que convoca, la cual repele el infernal torbellino que se sigue llevando por pedazos la estructura del avión.

Finalmente el avión cae a tierra colisionando estrepitosamente, Shun envuelve con firmeza a Saori, esta vez con ambos brazos, aumenta su cosmo y a su vez la tormenta para amortiguar el duro golpe, alcanza a escuchar gritos filtrándose a través de la poderosa tormenta nebular que drena su energía rápidamente, la mayor parte de los asientos van a dar contra la parte de atrás del avión desgarrando partes del piso por la fuerza del impacto, ha sido una suerte haber alcanzado a sacar a Saori de allí; el aparato se sigue moviendo por inercia.

Shun no tiene más fuerza para seguir manteniendo una corriente de aire tan grande, toma una nueva decisión, en milésimas de segundo deshace su tormenta y la vuelve a crear sólo conteniendo a Saori en ella, pedazos de metal se desprenden de las paredes del avión, lastimando su cuerpo, la peor herida la recibe en su espalda, un terrible corte que va desde su hombro izquierdo hasta la cintura en su costado derecho, sin embargo aún abatido por el dolor no baja el poder de su tormenta nebular, el avión por fin se detiene enviándolos un poco hacia adelante y cuando ve que ya no hay peligro para su diosa, desintegra la tormenta; esta exhausto, respira con dificultad, observa a su amiga inconsciente, la recuesta sobre su brazo derecho, y se tiende en el suelo, no puede más… queda inconsciente.

**_Fin del Flash back_**

Observó a su alrededor, aquellas manchas blancas que antes había vislumbrado no eran más que las pocas luces que se mantenían prendidas después de la colisión, cables desperdigados a lo largo del 'antes' pasillo, presentaban chispas, lo que hacía que la poca luz que había titilara a cada rato, volteó a su derecha, allí estaba ella, acercó su mano izquierda a su cara, sus mejillas estaban tibias y podía sentir su respiración, estaba viva, no sabía si se había desmayado, estaba herida o había sido el shock, tenía que actuar pronto, se sentía desfallecer a cada minuto.

Movió suavemente a Saori, para liberar su brazo derecho y se incorporó, un terrible dolor lo hizo caer en sus rodillas, recordó la herida en su espalda, se volvió a levantar haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le restaban y con una mano se revisó la cara, efectivamente era sangre lo que recorría su rostro, una herida en su frente concluyó.

Miró al frente del avión, inconscientemente sabía que eran los únicos sobrevivientes pero quería guardar esperanzas, caminó hasta donde estarían las asistentes de vuelo, no halló a nadie vivo, desvió la mirada hacia la cabina del piloto, tuvo que romper la puerta, habían muerto instantáneamente, no habían sufrido al igual que las asistentes; no quería volver sobre sus pasos y hallar la misma escena en la parte de atrás no obstante le tocaba a él o a Saori y no iba a dejar que la diosa viera tan sombría escena, se dirigió hasta allá, confirmando lo que ya sabía, lágrimas vinieron a sus ojos, no pudo hacer nada por salvarlos, tampoco podía darles sepultura, debía anteponer la vida de Athena a cualquier otro sentimiento, no tenía tiempo.

Por primera vez sintió el intenso frío de la noche y recordó como iba vestida Saori, se moriría de hipotermia si no hacía algo, pensó en su saco pero estaba hecho jirones sobre sus hombros, pesaba mucho y le molestaba sobre las heridas abiertas, se lo quitó con dificultad, ya no servía ni para abrigar, se quedó sólo con una muy dañada camiseta verde oscura, necesitaba estar lo más libre que pudiera para lo que tenía que hacer.

Destrabó algunas sillas al lado derecho, buscando dónde había quedado su puesto y allí la encontró, miró al cielo y agradeció a su hermano, la chamarra verde aún se encontraba ahí, no aparecieron los guantes sin embargo la chamarra le serviría, la tomó y delicadamente se la colocó a Saori, como incluso para él era grande, abrigaría bien a la diosa; la volvió a recostar y comenzó a buscar algunas cosas que necesitarían para sobrevivir, tenían que huir rápidamente, quienes los habían atacado seguramente estaban buscando el lugar del accidente para rematarlos si los encontraban vivos.

Encontró algunas bengalas para solicitar ayuda, una linterna, perfecta para la noche y algunas vendas, sabía que no podía cargar más que lo necesario porque no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, recordó la laptop de Saori y el sistema de búsqueda y comunicación que los conectaba con la mansión, se apresuró y comenzó a desbaratar desesperadamente las sillas del lado izquierdo, tal vez tendría suerte y pudiera comunicarse con sus amigos.

Vio la laptop, estaba semidestruida, la cámara se había desprendido junto con la mitad de la pantalla y ni que decir del teclado, sus esperanzas se hicieron añicos, notó la pequeña luz roja intermitente al lado derecho junto al teclado, el sistema de GPS, era la única parte relativamente grande que quedo del aparato, aún prendía y apagaba, estaba funcionando, tomó las pocas partes que quedaron del computador para llevárselo consigo pero la luz se apagó, volvió a dejarlo en el suelo con la esperanza de que volviese a funcionar, tenía muchas conexiones salidas, era imposible llevarse la laptop sin que dejara de transmitir tan valiosa señal, la lucecita se volvió a prender y a iluminar intermitentemente, así que espero que los chicos pudieran encontrarlos con esa pista, cogió suavemente los pedazos que quedaron del computador y los escondió lo mejor que pudo para que el enemigo no pudiera encontrar su pequeña esperanza cuando revisara los restos del avión.

Caminó hasta donde Saori, guardó lo que había encontrado en un morral que halló en alguna parte del avión que ya no recordaba, lo afirmó a su espalda y luego cargó a Saori en sus brazos, caminó hasta la puerta y con el poco cosmo que pudo invocar, desprendió la puerta y salió de allí, prendió torpemente la linterna que había encontrado y la sostuvo como pudo con la mano derecha, en la cual también sostenía la espalda de Saori.

- **Por favor despierta Saori, necesito que me ayudes y te sostengas lo mejor que puedas de mí -** dijo Shun en un susurro más para si mismo que para la diosa, la chica aún inconsciente le hizo caso, paso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Shun, sosteniéndose tan fuerte como podía aunque no despertaba - **gracias -** replicó el santo, tomando mejor la linterna e internándose en plena selva que era justo donde habían caído -.

No sabía cuánto había corrido, sus pisadas se hacían torpes y su respiración era agitada, antes había corrido trayectorias más largas con mayor peso que el de ahora y aún más herido pero eso no lo había detenido, el malestar que tenía desde antes de subir al avión empeoraba a cada paso, sabía que algo andaba mal con su cuerpo, más allá de las heridas físicas; su descarga de adrenalina se había disipado hacía mucho y nuevamente sólo distinguía manchas de color, paró en seco y cayó de rodillas, necesitaba descansar, se levantó pesadamente y supuso que lo que veía a su lado era un árbol, apoyó su espalda en el, lo que hizo que el morral que llevaba oprimiera la herida que tenía, sin embargo se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo, estaba muy cansado para sentir dolor, todavía cargaba a Saori que seguía aferrada a su cuello.

- **Es una suerte que no hayas despertado, solamente con que yo me sienta desesperado basta y sobra - **dijo, abrazando fuerte a su amiga, no podía permitir que nada le pasara, Seiya nunca se lo perdonaría, ni él tampoco -.

Si bien su vista seguía borrosa, miró alrededor, moviendo la linterna de un lado a otro, no había ningún sendero que seguir, nada, sólo una espesa mancha verde pero le llamó la atención algo hacia su costado ¿por qué no había notado ese camino? parecía que la vegetación se separaba a voluntad creando ese sendero, pensó que ya su mente alucinaba y como no veía bien, no pudo notar que en efecto las ramas y plantas se inclinaban extrañamente a los lados para darle paso; se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar por aquella dirección, tampoco advirtió que con cada paso, el follaje que quedaba atrás se iba cerrando y volviendo a su lugar original, borrando cualquier esperanza de volver sobre sus pasos.

Ya no corría, no tenía fuerzas para eso, hacía un rato que Saori había comenzado a temblar y se estaba poniendo más y más fría, la chamarra que le había regalado Ikki sólo la cubría hasta arriba de las rodillas; no tuvo otro remedio que quemar el restante cosmo que tenía para calentarla, la idea sirvió un rato, ahora, ya ni del cosmo quedaba rastro, seguía caminando únicamente por determinación, primero moriría antes que dejarles el camino tan fácil a sus enemigos y aunque él no sobreviviera, sus amigos serían capaces de encontrar a Saori.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su mente cuando recordó a sus compañeros, Shiryu era tan sagaz que probablemente hubiera planeado una mejor ruta de escape, Hyoga, simplemente no estaría paralizándose de frío como estaba ocurriendo con su cuerpo, Ikki sería capaz de ofrecerle mejor abrigo a Saori y Seiya… Seiya no hubiese perdido las energías tan rápido como él; siguió pensando en sus amigos, caminando lenta y tortuosamente, su mente le daba la orden de seguir por su diosa, había dejado de notar su entorno, así como el hecho de que el camino se iba abriendo con cada paso que daba como si fuera ordenado por alguien.

Nuevamente oyó una voz en su mente, era su propia voz, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, notó que el paisaje había cambiado, en la oscuridad de la noche pero con la única luz de la linterna, observó que estaba frente a una cabaña, sonrió hacia si y subió los dos escalones del frente, abrió la puerta con su pie, era una suerte que la puerta estuviese abierta, entró y cerró; con la linterna inspeccionó el lugar, de nuevo su adrenalina y la alegría de poder brindarle a su diosa un albergue le permitió volver a ver lúcidamente.

Encontró a su izquierda un cómodo sofá, en el cual recostó a Athena, quien al instante soltó sus brazos del cuello del santo, buscó alguna manta y afortunadamente la encontró, la estaba arropando cuando advirtió sangre escurriendo en la mano izquierda de Saori, revisó su brazo y efectivamente tenía una leve herida en el antebrazo, se arrodilló en el piso para quedar a la altura de su amiga, tomó el morral que tenía en la espalda, busco unas vendas y atendió la herida, por fin pensó que las cosas estaban comenzando a mejorar, terminó de vendar el brazo y la arropó bien, se levantó torpemente del suelo, dejó la linterna y el morral en la mesa que estaba al lado del sofá, ubicó un sitio al lado opuesto de la cabaña, para poder sentarse y descansar, atravesó a tientas la pequeña sala y apoyó su espalda en la pared, se ayudó de ella para llegar al suelo, respiró con dificultad al sonreír afectadamente por última vez, cuando miró a su diosa, antes de caer pesadamente sobre su costado derecho; su cuerpo no resistió más, su fuerza de voluntad lo había ayudado a llegar hasta ahí pero era el límite incluso para un caballero, se había desmayado.

**_Continuará…_**

**_Próximo capítulo: ¿Dónde está Athena? la trampa se ha cerrado_**

Para este entonces han de haber notado que mi personaje favorito es Shun sin embargo cada santo de bronce tendrá su momento; de nuevo gracias por leer esta historia, han sido muy amables; se despide de ustedes el **Ángel de la oscuridad -** reverencia -.


	4. ¿Dónde está Athena?

**Némesis**

**Por: Ángel de la oscuridad **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya que aparecen en esta historia, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Araki Shingo y Toei.

**Capítulo 4: ¿Dónde está Athena? la trampa se ha cerrado**

**_Tokio, horas antes del siniestro_**

Seiya había llegado al puerto sobre las tres de la tarde, pensó en llegar primero al orfanato, para saludar a sus tiernos amiguitos que siempre le alegraban el corazón, ver tan dulces rostros le reconfortaban para seguir en la lucha, ya fuera contra el enemigo o teniendo una vida común; había decidido ayudar a Saori después del robo de la armadura dorada para preservar el futuro de cada uno de esos pequeños y tal decisión le había permitido conocer la maravillosa mujer que era ella, la diosa por quien casi había muerto, era sólo por eso, seguía repitiéndoselo una y otra vez aunque era un secreto a voces que en algún punto de tantas batallas había entregado más que su lealtad a Athena, había entregado su corazón.

Continuó caminando, perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que se encontró frente al hospicio, abrió la gran reja frente a él y entró, los niños corrieron a saludarlo tan pronto lo vieron, en unos segundos el santo fue derribado perdiéndose entre los infantes que estaban emocionados de verlo, la voz de una chica disipó la turba de chiquitines.

- **¿Niños que hacen? -** gritó jovialmente Miho -.

Dos niños se apresuraron donde ella se encontraba y alegremente le comentaron que Seiya estaba ahí, Miho entendió la emoción de los infantes y se apuró a terminar de separarlos para que Seiya se pudiese levantar y respirar.

- **Seiya… - **dijo Miho muy contenta una vez que el chico se incorporó - **qué gusto verte -** abrazó eufóricamente a su amigo -.

- **Miho ¿cómo has estado? sigues tan bonita como siempre **- respondió Seiya colocando su mano derecha en una de las mejillas de la chica y besando la otra muy tiernamente -.

En otra época Miho se hubiera ruborizado por tal detalle pero ya no, después de ver el estado catatónico en que quedó el santo por algo más de seis meses a consecuencia de la última batalla de la que se había enterado y de notar el esmero de Saori al cuidarlo, corroboró lo que había sospechado durante largo tiempo, ellos se amaban, siempre pensó que ella era la única que merecía el amor de Seiya pero después de ese incidente, entendió que no, al corazón no se le impone un dueño y el corazón de Seiya ya le pertenecía a alguien, Saori; después de ese descubrimiento Miho decidió enterrar su amor hacia su amigo y no perder la bella amistad del santo, el amor de él si era correspondido, Miho no se iba a entrometer, él merecía que lo quisieran; desde ese entonces había podido rehacer su vida sin pensar en Seiya, a quien ahora veía como un miembro más de su inexistente familia, un hermano mayor.

Entraron al recinto y llegaron al comedor en donde Seiya se sentó a responder las curiosas preguntas que le formulaban los niños, siempre hacía lo mismo, cada vez que llegaba de Grecia y antes de irse a la mansión Kido, volviendo cada mañana de los siguientes meses que se quedaba en Japón; Miho ya tenía en la mano el pequeño presente que siempre le enviaba su amiga de la infancia, Seika; cuando entró Elis, la otra chica que ayudaba en el orfanato, iba de la mano de uno de los más cercanos amigos de Seiya, Hyoga, el caballero del Cisne.

- **Sólo es que llegues tú, para que formes desorden - **dijo Hyoga en voz alta, con la única intención de llamar la atención de su amigo, no era que en realidad creyera eso de él -.

Seiya apartó la mirada de los niños, buscando el dueño de la voz y cuando lo vio, se levantó alegremente para saludar al santo del Cisne, entretanto Elis soltó la mano de Hyoga y se dirigió con una sonrisa hacia donde estaba Miho para dejar que los amigos se saludaran.

- **¿Cuánto tiempo Hyoga, cómo has estado? - **preguntaba Pegaso mientras caminaban hacia fuera, olvidando al resto del mundo por unos instantes, tenían muchas cosas que contarse -.

Y de esa forma, mientras los niños jugaban alegremente en el patio del orfanato siendo vigilados estrechamente por Miho y Elis, los dos santos pasaron el resto de la tarde, platicando de mil cosas, poniéndose al día con sus vidas, Seiya le comentó básicamente lo mismo de siempre, Hyoga no sabía cómo hacerle notar que debía aceptar su amor hacia Saori y que no tenía que cambiarle siempre el tema hablando de la amistad que tenía el Cisne con Elis, porque era únicamente eso, una linda amistad aunque cada vez que la veía quedaba absorto en su sonrisa; cuando dieron las seis de la tarde, los caballeros se despidieron de las chicas y de los niños del orfanato, dirigiéndose hacia la mansión.

Cuando llegaron, esperaban que Saori les recibiera en la puerta como usualmente acostumbraba pero no, en su lugar fue Tatsumi a quien encontraron, pensaron que algo raro había pasado y cambiaron sus joviales rostros por unos más serios, Tatsumi percibió el cambio y se apresuró a comunicarles que Saori había tenido que viajar intempestivamente, lógicamente preguntaron quién la había acompañado al verlo allí, Tatsumi nunca se separaba de su lado, el hombre les informó que la diosa había viajado con Shun, quien había llegado en la mañana, sus expresiones se suavizaron al saberlo, Tatsumi los guió a sus respectivas habitaciones, donde dejaron sus cosas, ambos notaron el delicado detalle de las flores en esa época del año, sonrieron reservadamente, esa era la forma en la que Athena agradecía por sus vidas y su amistad.

Los chicos estaban algo cansados por el viaje así que se reunieron en la habitación de Seiya para esperar a Shiryu e Ikki, sin embargo los estaba poniendo algo nerviosos Tatsumi, quien no dejaba de llamarlos cada tanto, entendieron que el mayordomo estaba inquieto por no estar con Saori; pasadas las ocho de la noche, fueron llamados nuevamente por el hombre, ya no usaba el mismo tono de voz, esta vez si era algo importante, decidieron bajar a averiguar y lo encontraron en la sala de juntas, les comentó que en algunos momentos Saori se comunicaría con ellos, cómo vieron que no era nada grave y ya que Tatsumi los estaba exasperando desde que llegaron, decidieron embromarlo un poco, aquellos dos, eran los que daban la alegría al grupo y eran ayudados por Ikki cuando se encontraba de buen humor, Ikki se encargaba personalmente de Shun pero cuando no se hallaba, eran esos dos quienes le sacaban risas al joven.

Se prendió la pantalla y al aclararse distinguieron a la diosa y su acompañante al lado, Tatsumi rápidamente se quedó en la mitad de donde seguramente apuntaba la cámara que los hacía visibles a sus amigos, dándose más importancia de la que ellos ya sabían que tenía.

- **Señorita Saori ¿se encuentra bien? ¿cómo esta? ¿todo en orden?**

Preguntó Tatsumi, comenzó a formular otras preguntas, Seiya deseaba que Saori le viera y observó que Hyoga también anhelaba lo mismo, así que los dos asintieron al tiempo, no necesitaban decirse nada, se conocían bastante bien para saber como actuar, Seiya empujó al asistente de la diosa jovialmente, dejándolo a un lado y refunfuñando.

- **¿Qué no ves que está entera y no le ha pasado nada? - **dijo Seiya, quedando en medio, como quería para que Saori lo pudiera ver -.

- **Y si le dieras algo de respiro quizá te pueda responder algo, Tatsumi - **continuó Hyoga, acercándose a su compañero para poder saludar a la diosa -.

Vieron que sus amigos tras la pantalla estaban bien, también pudieron ver que ya se encontraban en el avión, supusieron que estaban de vuelta, lo que los dejó muy felices.

- **Hola chicos, lamento no haber podido estar para recibirlos, tuve que salir de urgencia - **dijo Saori algo apesadumbrada -.

**- No hay problema, Tatsumi nos divierte mucho ¿verdad? -** respondió Seiya y volvió su mirada hacia la pantalla, notando el tono rojizo en las mejillas de Shun, algo inusual en él - **Shun ¿te sientes bien? **

**- No es nada Seiya, lo que pasó fue…**

Hyoga percibió la preocupación en Seiya pero también que Shun se trataba de explicar, eso quería decir que no era nada serio.

- **Ah, ya entiendo **- dijo el Cisne, dándole un suave codazo a Seiya - **lo que pasa es que conociste a una linda chica y te dejó así ¿cierto?**

Shun bajó la mirada, acababa de darles la razón, le iban a sacar una sonrisa para hacerle más placentero el viaje.

- **Claro, es eso y nosotros que creíamos que sólo tenías ojos para Juneth **- dijo Seiya algo jocoso, Shun enrojeció más, Saori rió entretenida pero les miró imperturbable, lo que los hizo callar, la diosa comentó -.

**- No es nada de eso, Shun no se separó de mi lado ni un momento, es que por respeto, Shun tomó algunas copas para acompañarme y como no esta acostumbrado, creo que le cayeron mal ¿cierto Shun?**

**- Sí eso fue lo que ocurrió… **

Seiya quiso replicarle a Shun por no saber beber pero en ese momento la imagen se movió estrepitosamente, como si el avión en el que viajaban sus amigos tuviera problemas, ocurrió tres veces y notaron la cara de preocupación de Saori que veía al frente, olvidándolos por un momento, Shun dejó de observarlos y fijó su mirada probablemente hacía fuera del avión, tomando una actitud muy seria, Seiya reflejaba pánico en su rostro, Hyoga conocía los sentimientos de su amigo, probablemente estaba pensando en lo que daría por estar en ese momento junto a Saori; se escuchó una voz claramente alarmada a través del monitor.

- **Manténganse en sus asientos, abróchense los cinturones, conserven la calma. **

Escucharon un estruendo, como un rayo muy cerca del avión, Tatsumi, Seiya y Hyoga miraban la pantalla, sabiendo claramente que si ocurría algo frente a ellos no podían hacer nada, vieron que Saori se abrochaba el cinturón y dirigía su mirada al monitor, comenzó a decir algo.

- **Seiya tengo que cortar, es una turbu…**

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, una luz iluminó toda la pantalla, de inmediato se escuchó un último estruendo y se perdió la señal, todos se quedaron callados, no supieron que hacer.

- **Señorita Saori, señorita Saori…** - Tatsumi susurró muy triste después de unos instantes, repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez, mientras la pantalla se oscureció y el lejano ruido de estática se acalló -.

Hyoga volvió de sus cavilaciones, miró a Seiya, quien estaba quieto observando la pantalla negra, como si hubieran vaciado su mente, por fin vio un brillo en sus ojos, estaba haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar, le escuchó gritar fuertemente.

- **Saori-san…**

Hyoga se apresuró, lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió varias veces, hasta que Seiya le devolvió una mirada lastimera.

- **Seiya, no olvides que es Athena, estará bien, además hay un caballero con ella, la volverás a ver -** dijo Hyoga para reconfortarlo y hacerlo entrar en razón, se guardó para si mismo el hecho de que no había sentido crecer el cosmo de Saori, lo que debió haber pasado, así como tampoco le comentó que si advirtió la enorme fluctuación del cosmo de Shun, quien probablemente estaba haciendo consumir su propia vida por salvar a Saori, ojala y lo que pensaba no fuera verdad o Seiya si tendría razones para perder la razón -.

Seiya asintió y Hyoga le soltó, el santo de Pegaso se calmó y asumió una posición impasible, se necesitaba cabeza fría, Shiryu era el genio en los planes pero no había llegado, él tomaría el control, debían averiguar donde estaba Saori.

- **Tatsumi, debe haber una forma de localizar a Saori-san, un plan de contingencia en caso de alguna emergencia y tú eres su asistente, conoces el funcionamiento de todo aquí, piensa -** dijo Seiya duramente, Hyoga nunca lo había visto asumir una actitud de mando tan enérgicamente como ahora -.

- **Señorita Saori, señorita Saori… - **Tatsumi seguía repitiendo -.

- **Si queremos volver a ver a Athena, debes responder lo que te pregunto - **dijo Seiya poniéndose al frente de Tatsumi -.

Tatsumi levantó lentamente la mirada y vio a Seiya, no tenía la capacidad de sentir un cosmo pero si percibía una energía que antes no había visto en él; negó con su cabeza y dijo.

- **No hay nada, su laptop era la que nos permitía comunicarnos pero ahora que no hay señal, no hay forma de saberlo.**

**- Debe haber algo más, algo que nos diga sus coordenadas, sabemos que estaban en Nueva Guinea y por la hora que es, no debe haber pasado mucho desde que se devolvieron, sin embargo necesitamos algo más específico, solamente con el cosmo… -** Seiya calló, no sentía ni un poco el cosmo de Saori, sólo el de Shun, que ahora estaba decayendo rápidamente, miró a Hyoga quien desvió la mirada, algo no andaba bien, Saori no podía haber muerto de esa forma, no después de todo lo que habían hecho por mantenerla con vida, decidió que no creería que estaba muerta, su cosmo le decía una cosa mas su corazón sabía que estaba viva - _"Shun, cuida de ella"_ - pensó, mirando a la nada y luego le devolvió la mirada a Tatsumi, continuó hablando - **solamente con el cosmo no podremos dar con ellos, no hay tiempo, tal vez en el avión había algún sensor o algo que…**

Fue interrumpido por Tatsumi.

- **Un sensor, eso es, el computador de la señorita tiene un sistema de posicionamiento global que emite una señal cada 10 segundos para que sepamos donde esta, todos los movimientos son registrados en el centro de operaciones que se encuentra debajo del coliseo. **

- **Tatsumi ordena al personal de servicio que este pendiente en caso de que alguna información llegue a la mansión, informa a las filiales más cercanas al sitio que comiencen la operación de búsqueda desde la última comunicación que salió del avión, mientras tanto nos vamos inmediatamente al coliseo.**

- **Sí, señor** - dijo Tatsumi respetuosamente mientras salía a dar instrucciones al personal -.

Algunos minutos después los dos santos y el mayordomo se dirigieron al coliseo en uno de los carros de la Fundación.

- _"Saori-san no te rindas, ya vamos por ti, sé que estas bien aunque no te siento, el corazón me dice que estas viva"_ - pensó Seiya mientras el carro avanzaba por las calles de Tokio en dirección al coliseo -.

_  
**Nueva Guinea, en alguna parte**_

Saori comienza a salir de su estado de inconsciencia, ha dormido incómodamente sobre un sofá, algo que no acostumbra hacer, se extraña, todavía recuerda algunas partes de su sueño, estaba Seiya, abrigándola con algo, la levantó en sus brazos y luego le dijo algo como 'necesito que me ayudes y te sostengas lo mejor que puedas…' por eso lo abrazó con fuerza, estaban escapando de algo o alguien, Seiya corría al principio pero después comenzó a mermar el paso, recuerda que se sentó y la abrazó fuertemente diciéndole algo preocupadamente aunque no entendió las palabras, luego la recostó en algo y acarició uno de sus brazos pero en el sueño que había tenido, Seiya no se sentía igual, percibía su calidez pero parecía que no fuera Seiya, había sido un sueño muy extraño.

Abre los ojos lentamente, tratando de ver más allá de la cortina blanca que cubre la ventana a su derecha, esta oscuro, ni siquiera hay luna, se sienta en el sofá y comienza a mirar alrededor para saber donde esta, además de observar el lugar, también busca a alguien, Seiya; su sueño aún esta vívido en su memoria, observa algo en el suelo al lado opuesto de la pequeña sala en la que se encuentra, no sabe qué es, divisa una linterna a su lado, en una mesa, junto a un morral, se dispone a tomarla y advierte que lleva una chamarra sobre ella, tan parecida a la que tenía…

- **¿Shun, estas aquí? ¿dónde estás?**

El avión ¿por qué no está en el avión de regreso a Japón? intenta y fuerza su mente pero no recuerda nada después de haber hablado con Seiya algo de una turbulencia ¿acaso el avión se había estrellado? no, era imposible, recordaría algo tan terrible como eso, Shun seguía sin responder, esta segura que es su chamarra, enciende la linterna y efectivamente es la chamarra verde, siente una incomodidad en su brazo izquierdo, se sube la manga y distingue la venda, el chico debió curarla, le preocupa su santo, dejará sus temores para después, tiene que hallarlo, da la vuelta para inspeccionar el lugar y grande es su sorpresa al poner la luz en dirección a ese 'algo' que había visto anteriormente.

Corre hacia él y se arrodilla, lágrimas aparecen en sus ojos, esta muy malherido, yace de costado en el suelo, piensa en levantarlo pero probablemente le haría más daño, mueve los cabellos del santo hacia atrás para ver mejor su cara, esta manchada con un enorme rastro de sangre que recorre su rostro, revisa su frente, levantando el flequillo que le impide ver, tiene una cortada justo arriba de su ceja izquierda.

Se levanta, la luz de una linterna no le ayudará en nada, con ella comienza a buscar por las paredes de la cabaña, necesita más luz, finalmente encuentra un interruptor muy cerca de donde esta la cocina, se dirige allí y oprime el botón, la cabaña se ilumina.

Se devuelve donde su amigo y descubre algo que la oscuridad le ha escondido, una mancha de sangre en la pared, como si alguien se hubiera recostado sobre ella estando herido, se apresura donde el santo y como esta de lado, puede ver su espalda, tiene un profundo corte atravesándola, se nota que la herida ha intentado cerrarse varias veces, sin éxito.

Se apresura a la mesa de donde ha tomado la linterna y revisa el morral, encuentra unas vendas, las suficientes para proteger el torso del chico, se dispone a registrar toda la cabaña en busca de más implementos que le ayuden en su labor; no encuentra más lienzos, solo un par de frazadas y algunas toallitas para las manos, las cuales humedece un poco, le van a ser de utilidad, se devuelve donde el santo, vuelve a arrodillarse y apoya el rostro de Shun en su hombro, levantándolo suavemente, se deshace de la rasgada camiseta verde del joven y delicadamente limpia su espalda con las toallitas, le venda delicadamente, limpia también sus brazos y cara, no puede hacer más por él.

Una vez termina, se sienta en el suelo, apoyándose en la pared, tiene mucho frío aún con la chamarra del chico, Shun se debe estar helando, imagina que el caballero tuvo que deshacerse del saco, no quiere ni pensar como estaba si la camiseta se encuentra en tan deplorable estado; voltea de lado al caballero para no lastimar su espalda, no le colocara la camiseta por el momento, igual para poco sirve ya, lo recuesta en su pecho, con su cara hacia el cuello de la diosa, abre la cremallera de la chamarra y con ella lo cubre a él también, toma las frazadas que había encontrado y se envuelve en ellas, abrazando a Shun, ya ha intentado en vano llamar su cosmo varias veces mas algo lo bloquea, así que calentará a su amigo como pueda, mira un reloj que esta en la pared del lado, son las tres de la mañana, teme que amanezca, no sabe que va hacer, Shun no esta en condiciones de viajar, duda que siquiera pueda caminar, quién sabe cuanto tuvo que recorrer llevándola a ella, nadie sabe donde están y no quiere perder a su amigo en sus brazos, recarga su mentón en el cabello del chico y solloza amargamente, quedando dormida finalmente.

La luz se filtraba a través de la cortina blanca frente a ellos pero no se dieron cuenta, hacía casi tres horas que la diosa había caído rendida, abrazando a su moribundo amigo, sin embargo una voz la despertó alarmada.

- **Vaya pero que bonita se ve la pareja.**

Saori abrió los ojos y volteó hacia la puerta de la cabaña, estaba abierta de par en par y en el umbral había alguien, no pudo ver la cara del hombre debido a la luz de la mañana que la enceguecía y sólo le permitía ver su silueta pero sabía quien era, en menos de veinticuatro horas ya había escuchado esa voz con tan marcado acento francés demasiadas veces.

**_Continuará…_**

**_Próximo capítulo: Siguiendo las 'migajas' de un camino de sangre_**

Les agradezco sus reviews, y espero que continúen leyendo, se despide de ustedes el **Ángel de la oscuridad -** reverencia -.


	5. Siguiendo las migajas

**Némesis**

**Por: Ángel de la oscuridad **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya que aparecen en esta historia, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Araki Shingo y Toei.

**Capítulo 5: Siguiendo las 'migajas' de un camino de sangre **

Seiya, Hyoga y Tatsumi llegaron pronto al coliseo, solicitaron los informes de la última posición que había sido registrada por parte del computador que llevaba consigo Saori, también se comunicaron con todas las dependencias de la Fundación Kido en esa parte del mundo, desafortunadamente la organización no tenía ninguna oficina en ese país, lo que dificultaba la situación.

El encargado de turno junto con el personal que se encontraba en el coliseo, informaron a Seiya la última transmisión que les fue dada, así como las coordenadas suministradas por el pequeño aparato que se encontraba en la laptop de Saori, comunicaron que no se había movido de lugar desde las 8:40 p.m., que únicamente perdieron señal por unos segundos y que al volver seguía en su sitio, lo que hacía presumir que alguien había manipulado el aparato por unos momentos, la esperanza del caballero creció en su corazón con esa noticia.

Después de reunir toda la información posible, decidieron partir a Nueva Guinea, Tatsumi se encargó de arreglar lo pertinente no obstante tenían que esperar, puesto que no habría transporte disponible hasta dentro de unas horas; mientras tanto, Hyoga decidió devolverse a la mansión, habían dos santos más que debían ser informados del incidente y todo era tan sospechoso que no dudaba que debían llevar sus armaduras, mismas que se encontraban en cada uno de los cuartos que ocupaban los jóvenes.

El santo no tardó en llegar a la mansión, fue recibido por el personal de servicio, que le avisó de la llegada de Shiryu, quien se encontraba en su respectiva habitación; subió los escalones y caminó hasta la última recámara a la derecha, golpeó una vez y entró sin esperar respuesta, encontró al Dragón parado junto a la biblioteca, presumiblemente buscando un libro con que entretenerse, éste le devolvió la mirada cuando lo vio.

- **Hyoga dime ¿qué ha pasado? **

**- Shiryu, amigo, ojala te pudiera saludar en mejores circunstancias - **respondió Hyoga profundamente afectado -.

Shiryu cambió su mirada impasible por una más preocupada, no esperaba que lo ocurrido fuera tan grave, cuánto tiempo había estado ciego; ahora hubiese preferido eso a tener que enfrentarse al rostro consternado de su compañero.

- **Explícame la situación, cuando pregunté al personal de servicio no pudieron decirme nada, llegue hace poco más de media hora, no encontré a Saori y los pocos que me comentaron algo, dijeron que tú, Seiya y Tatsumi se habían marchado intempestivamente, dime ¿dónde está Athena?**

**- Shiryu, ese es precisamente el problema.**

**- ¿Qué ocurrió? - **Hyoga le explicó la situación, aún no se sobreponía ante los últimos eventos, el caballero escuchaba, tratando de encontrar pistas en la historia del Cisne, haciendo preguntas cuando veía que su amigo cortaba la narración, al final reveló una mirada dura y vacía hacia la nada cuando el santo le comentó detalladamente el instante en que perdieron comunicación con el avión - **¿entonces dices que Shun se veía algo enfermo? -** preguntó Shiryu una vez más -.

- **Sí pero ya te dije que fue porque bebió algo con licor, lo que me preocupa es que no percibí el cosmo de Saori.**

**- ¿Recuerdas si lo notaste antes de que ocurriera el incidente?**

**- No, no lo recuerdo… **- respondió Hyoga secamente, sabía que el Dragón preguntaba para averiguar algo que les diera una pista, a pesar de eso no quería recordar la última conversación con sus amigos, esperaba que en verdad no hubiese sido la última vez que hablaba con ellos -.

Shiryu percibió la incomodidad del caballero y se detuvo de seguir interrogándolo, ya tenía una clara sospecha de lo ocurrido, Athena estaba en peligro, posiblemente había caído en una trampa, sin embargo y como en otras ocasiones, era una presa muy valiosa para ser dañada o asesinada, cosa que no ocurría con su acompañante, tener un santo tan cerca de la diosa era todo un riesgo para aquel que hubiese tramado semejante plan, Shiryu sabía que tenían que actuar rápido si quería que sus dos amigos regresaran con vida; caminó hasta donde Hyoga y posó su mano en el hombro del Cisne para reanimarlo.

- **Hyoga, no tenemos tiempo, vamos por las armaduras de los demás - **dijo el Dragón y luego se devolvió hasta una esquina de su habitación para recoger su armadura - **yo llevaré la de Seiya, tú ve por la de Ikki.**

**- ¿Y la de Shun? - **preguntó Hyoga -.

El santo aún se encontraba de espaldas a Hyoga, recogiendo su armadura, por eso el Cisne no advirtió cuando cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto de dolor, ya se había hecho una idea de lo que habría ocurrido con su joven amigo así que pasó por alto su armadura, probablemente nunca más la volvería a usar; el Dragón negó fuertemente, intentando sacarse tal suposición de la cabeza, hasta allí había llegado su imperturbable compostura; secó las lágrimas que afloraban en sus ojos y nuevamente los abrió, tomó su armadura y se volteó hacia su amigo.

**- Es cierto, recogeré la de Shun también - **respondió Shiryu -.

- **No, deja que yo lo haga - **terminó Hyoga de decir y salió de la habitación -.

**- De acuerdo **- concluyó Shiryu saliendo detrás de su compañero -.

Shiryu entró en la habitación de al lado, la de Seiya y rápidamente tomó la armadura de Pegaso, la cual ajustó en su espalda, arriba del cofre de bronce del Dragón, se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando se giró y miró de un lado a otro, imaginándose a sus amigos departiendo allí.

- **Si tan sólo todo hubiera seguido cómo hasta ahora, todos estaríamos aquí, alegres - **imaginó a cada uno de sus amigos en las sillas que siempre ocupaban, Hyoga platicando de su último viaje a Siberia, Ikki refunfuñando a un lado con los brazos cruzados, él mismo, leyendo algún libro, Saori sonriendo al verlos a todos, observando de reojo a Seiya quien seguramente estaría conversando amenamente con Shun - **si todo fuera diferente en este mismo momento ya les habría contado el verdadero motivo de mi viaje - **recordó a la chica que lo esperaba en China, aquella que siempre se inquietaba cuando él viajaba a Japón, ella nunca lo acompañaba porque le aterraba que pasara algo como la última vez -** perdóname Shunrei, nuestro compromiso tendrá que esperar, sólo espero tener la vida para volverte a ver -** dijo por última vez mirando hacia el techo, esperando que su anhelo fuese realidad, antes de cerrar la puerta tras él -.

Hyoga ya había entrado a la habitación de los hermanos, era cómo brisa fresca ver aquel cariño fraternal que todavía existía entre esos chicos, incluso después de haber conocido el mismo infierno; se mantenía apoyado en la puerta, con sus manos atrás, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso a la nada para continuar; se sentía muy mal, debido a la última conversación que tuvo con Shun, sólo quería hacerlo sonreír mas lo había avergonzado; golpeó suavemente su nuca contra la puerta mientras las últimas imágenes de su amigo inundaban su memoria, si hubiera sabido que esa era la última vez que hablarían tal vez le hubiera tratado mejor.

- **Perdóname amigo, te juro que haré todo lo posible no sólo porque Athena vuelva, si regresas con bien, yo mismo te ayudaré con Juneth - **Hyoga prometió al aire mientras se apartaba de la puerta y tomaba la armadura de Andrómeda, no encontró la de Ikki, por lo que supuso que ya la había recogido -.

Se reunieron en el recibidor y salieron de nuevo hacia el coliseo, cuando llegaron, encontraron que el Fénix ya había llegado, parecía león enjaulado, caminando de un lado a otro, escuchando todo el plan de vuelo que debían realizar, tenían que pasar por Filipinas, Malasia e Indonesia antes de llegar a Nueva Guinea y debido al sitio en el que se había estrellado el avión, serían llevados en helicóptero hasta cierto punto donde continuarían por sus propios medios; todo eso por las horas que eran y a causa de varios problemas generados por el clima del lugar.

También recibieron los últimos reportes enviados por el grupo de búsqueda que intentaba llegar al sitio, se enteraron que la aeronave había caído en plena selva y que no había ningún pueblo ni remotamente cerca, un lugar inaccesible para caminar a la deriva y menos de noche; por último entendieron que ellos eran la única esperanza de vida de sus amigos.

Tatsumi que tenía que quedarse a dirigir la operación desde tierra, informó que podían partir al aeropuerto y así se pusieron en camino, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, Seiya rogando por la vida de su diosa, Ikki esperando encontrar a su hermano con vida, Hyoga preocupado por ambos y Shiryu, quien seguía con la firme idea de lo que había pasado, decidió solicitarle secretamente información a Tatsumi.

**- Tatsumi ¿me has entendido? -** preguntó Shiryu -.

- **Sí pero no entiendo para que quiere esa información.**

**- Sólo hazlo, si no los encontramos, lo que te pido será nuestra única pista.**

Tatsumi se atemorizó con las palabras del Dragón.

- **En ese caso pondré a todo el personal a disposición - **dijo el mayordomo -.

- **Tan pronto encuentres algo, avísanos, aunque mucho temo que será difícil, ya debieron borrar sus huellas - **finalizó la conversación Shiryu antes de dirigirse a la camioneta que los guiaría al aeropuerto -.

Después de muchas, demasiadas horas de viaje, por fin llegan a Nueva Guinea, están cansados, más que física, mentalmente, pasar tantas horas pensando en lo mismo les ha hecho perder las ilusiones, hacen mil y una conjeturas de lo sucedido, piensan en lo peor, tanto que al salir del helicóptero, no pierden ni un minuto para ponerse en camino y encontrar lo más pronto posible el sitio del accidente donde el grupo de rescate no ha podido acceder.

Tardan horas en llegar, en verdad el territorio es impenetrable, ya están investidos con sus respectivas armaduras, además llevan consigo implementos de primeros auxilios; Shiryu carga la armadura de Shun, se aferra a ella para conservar las pocas esperanzas que su razón le roba, resolvió quitarle ese peso a Hyoga, quien todavía se culpa por su actitud ante el chico, nada de lo que el Dragón le ha dicho en el avión ha servido de mucho.

Por fin llegan al sitio, la tierra ha sido removida por el arrastre del avión al chocar, todos se miran sorprendidos, el accidente debió ser terrible; corren hasta donde están la mayoría de los restos, las alas están despedazadas a lo largo del camino que dejó el aparato a su paso pero al parecer buena parte de la aeronave terminó entera, se dirigen a la puerta del avión y la hallan destrozada a varios metros del suelo, una pequeña luz invade sus corazones, saben que fue Shun quien lo hizo para salir, entonces una nueva duda los asalta, si el lugar es tan inhóspito ¿para qué salió del avión? entran para encontrar alguna respuesta.

Seiya es quien ingresa primero, seguido por Ikki, Hyoga y Shiryu, el ambiente adentro es lúgubre, la luz se filtra por la abertura de la puerta, las ventanillas y un enorme agujero que atraviesa la estructura, hay cables por todos lados, todas las sillas están destruidas y extrañamente amontonadas unas con otras hacia atrás, aunque parece que intentaron removerlas, quizá buscando algo, Seiya camina temeroso hasta un poco más allá de la mitad del antes pasillo, no quiere seguir adelante temiendo lo que encontrará, baja su mirada consternado y en el suelo, a sus pies, encuentra algo que lo perturba, se agacha y levanta el desgarrado tejido.

- **Pero si es…**

**- El saco que traía puesto Shun - **continúa Hyoga -.

En ese instante Seiya pierde aquella seguridad de mando que le invadió desde que sucedió el accidente, Ikki afligido mira al Cisne, vuelve su mirada a Seiya y luego a la prenda que sostiene en su mano, se dirige al lado de su amigo sin quitar su mirada del saco y lo toma bruscamente de la mano del Pegaso, lo acerca hacia sí y se queda estático como si no existiera mundo a su alrededor, Seiya trata de reconfortarlo pero Shiryu que conoce bien la personalidad del Fénix le interrumpe.

- **Seiya, acompáñame, tenemos que revisar todo el interior - **el Pegaso asiente, comprendiendo a Shiryu - **Hyoga, revisa adelante, nosotros iremos atrás - **termina de decir, llevándose consigo a Seiya y dejando a Ikki superar su pena -.

Hyoga llega a la parte donde seguramente estaría la tripulación que acompañaba a sus amigos y no encuentra a nadie vivo, agacha la mirada y susurra una de las oraciones que le enseñó su madre cuando todavía vivía.

Shiryu va adelante de Seiya cuando halla unos cadáveres en la parte de atrás, los infortunados guardaespaldas sufrieron la peor parte, al encontrarse tan cerca del impacto del rayo; antes que Seiya también pueda ver la atroz escena, el Dragón se voltea, cerrándole el paso, lo toma del hombro y le dice.

- **Saori no está acá, Shun la debió llevar consigo, no hay nada más que podamos hacer, vamos con Ikki.**

Cuando los tres se reúnen nuevamente junto al Fénix, Hyoga intercambia una mirada con Shiryu y niega con la cabeza, nadie ha sobrevivido a excepción de sus amigos; Seiya se aproxima a Ikki quien se encuentra en la misma posición en la que lo habían dejado, nuevamente se acerca para confortarlo pero nota aquella dura mirada que había perdido su amigo hacía mucho tiempo, no hay lágrimas o la expresión afligida de hace unos momentos, parece otra persona; por fin el santo aparta su vista del saco.

- **Ni Shun, ni Athena están aquí, debemos buscar afuera - **dice Ikki, mientras camina hacia el agujero de la puerta y antes de salir aprieta fuertemente la mano donde tiene la prenda de Shun, haciéndola cenizas con su cosmo -.

Los demás caballeros le siguen sin embargo al salir, no saben por donde seguir, el follaje es muy espeso y su única pista sólo les guiaba hasta allí.

- **¿A dónde vamos? - **pregunta Seiya -.

- **Lo que ustedes hagan, me tiene sin cuidado, desde ahora seguiré mi propio camino** - responde Ikki, como solía hacer en antaño, esta por marcharse cuando Shiryu le grita -.

- **Es la vida de tu hermano la que está en juego, necesitamos de tu ayuda para dar con ellos, si están heridos y los encuentras tú solo, no podrás con ambos, lo sabes muy bien, usa la cabeza - **sienten aquel irascible cosmo creciendo a cada momento alrededor de su compañero, Ikki se voltea y ve a Shiryu, quien por primera vez le devuelve una mirada enojada, el cosmo del Fénix se calma, Shiryu tiene toda la razón; se devuelve hasta donde están sus compañeros y el Dragón continúa - **Seiya, Ikki, busquen cualquier indicio alrededor, Hyoga acompáñame.**

**- Sí - **dice Hyoga, siguiendo a Shiryu -.

- **Lo que te puedo decir para reanimarte es poco pero sabes bien que Shun no se dejara vencer por esto **- afirma Pegaso -.

Ikki ni siquiera lo ve, sólo comienza a caminar alrededor de la vegetación, intentando buscar alguna pista, esta volviendo a su antigua actitud de lobo solitario, la cual había perdido desde su batalla en Hades, Seiya le alcanza, sin volver a hablar.

Hyoga y Shiryu se comunican con Tatsumi, comentándole lo sucedido, el mayordomo no tiene nuevas noticias, todo depende de los santos para encontrar a sus amigos; se dirigen nuevamente al interior del avión y Shiryu advierte algo que no había notado antes, algunas de las sillas han sido arregladas tratando de ocultar algo, las remueve y encuentra bien escondido y completamente protegido el computador de Saori, lo levanta y en ese instante la pequeña pista que los ha guiado hasta allí se apaga, presagiándoles un camino de esperanza extinguiéndose a cada momento, Shiryu baja la laptop y habla a Hyoga.

- **Ayúdame a dar sepultura a los muertos.**

Hyoga asiente y ambos entierran los cadáveres cerca del avión, justo a tiempo antes de que lleguen Seiya e Ikki con algún indicio.

- **Encontramos esto - **dice el Pegaso, mostrando algo en su mano derecha - **suponemos que es uno de los zapatos de Saori; estaba por un estrecho sendero perdido en el paisaje.**

**- ¿Encontraron algo más? - **Seiya niega pero Shiryu puede notar que Ikki desvía la mirada, seguramente ha encontrado algo, debe tener una buena razón para no decirles - **bien, en marcha es nuestra única pista.**

**- Un rastro de migajas** - por fin habla Ikki, los demás santos no entienden el comentario, Ikki sólo lo dice al viento, sin interesarle si comprenden o no, de seguro Shun si lo hubiera hecho -.

Han caminado por largo rato, Ikki encabeza la marcha, Shiryu no pierde detalle y le sigue con la vista, tratando de interpretar los imperceptibles cambios de expresión del Fénix, definitivamente ha encontrado algo alrededor del camino pero ¿qué es?

El sendero por el que caminan, pronto se pierde entre la espesura del bosque sin embargo y gracias al Fénix continúan avanzando hasta llegar a un pequeño claro, desde el cual no se divisa más que vegetación por todos lados, han perdido la pista nuevamente ¿por dónde se fue Shun? Ikki se agacha y toma algo del suelo, luego se lo arroja a Seiya, quien rápidamente lo intercepta, formando una sonrisa en sus labios al revisar el objeto.

- **El otro zapato; estuvieron aquí, vamos por buen camino - **dice el Pegaso esperanzado -.

- **Es cierto pero ya no hay pistas que nos puedan ayudar - **responde Hyoga, borrando la expresión de alegría de la cara de su amigo -.

- **Sólo hay que seguir el rastro de migajas - **nuevamente habla Ikki, aún agachado viendo algo en el suelo y hablando para si mismo -.

Por fin se levanta y se acerca a un árbol cercano, observando a todos lados, Hyoga y Seiya le siguen mientras que Shiryu gira su mirada hacia el suelo donde antes se apoyaba el Fénix, por fin encuentra el rastro del que tanto habla su amigo, su rostro se llena de preocupación ¿cómo no lo ha notado antes? y si Ikki se ha estado guiando con 'eso' ¿cómo puede mantener la calma? voltea a mirar al mayor de los santos, en verdad nunca lo podrá entender; el Dragón camina hasta donde están sus amigos mientras que Ikki indica la nueva ruta a seguir.

- ¿**Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? de todos los posibles caminos que pudo tomar Shun, dudo mucho que haya seguido ese - **dice Seiya preocupado -.

**- Es verdad, por ahí la vegetación es más tupida, sería un suicidio, en las condiciones en que estaba tu hermano** - continúa Hyoga, bajando la vista por el último comentario -.

- **Ikki sabe lo que hace, debemos seguirlo** - afirma Shiryu y comienza a caminar hacia donde el santo ha señalado, el Fénix asiente imperceptiblemente, agradeciendo mentalmente a su amigo -.

Ha pasado largo tiempo desde que tomaron la decisión de confiar en Ikki, quien vuelve a estar adelante, le siguen Hyoga, Seiya y finalmente Shiryu, estos tres últimos se miran de reojo, el trayecto ha sido muy difícil incluso para ellos siendo caballeros, la maleza no tiene signos de daño, lo que hubiese pasado si alguien atraviesa caminando; Seiya se detiene, pidiendo una clara explicación.

- **¿Cómo puedes saber que pasaron por aquí? sé que es tu hermano y también un caballero pero él no pondría en riesgo la vida de Athena de esta manera, no hay forma en que hubieran pasado por aquí dejando todo tan intacto, se nota que Shun no usó su cosmo, responde ¿por qué insistes que es por aquí?**

Ikki se gira para mirar a su amigo.

- **¿Crees que quiero perder mi tiempo llevándote en una dirección equivocada, a cada momento mi hermano se esta muriendo; crees que no sé que es absurdo que haya tomado este camino? no se por qué pasó por aquí.**

Seiya pierde la paciencia con cada palabra del Fénix, se lanza contra él, aunque Shun es su hermano, no duda que han perdido las últimas horas caminando por un lugar inaccesible; su puño es detenido por Hyoga, quien le mira y toma la palabra.

**- Seiya, todos estamos preocupados no obstante pelear entre nosotros no les servirá ni a Saori, ni a Shun - **devuelve la vista a Ikki - **sin embargo no continuaremos hasta que nos digas cómo te estas guiando, estamos hartos de tus comentarios sin sentido.**

Ikki observa a sus amigos, luego eleva su vista al cielo perdiéndose en sus pensamientos; si tan sólo Shun estuviese allí le entendería; recuerda cuando aún eran niños y en las noches le narraba algún cuento a su hermanito, el que más le gustaba era el de dos hermanos que fueron abandonados en el bosque, los pequeños para volver a casa habían marcado un camino con migajas de pan; cada vez que Ikki terminaba el cuento le decía al pequeño que si se perdía hiciera como aquellos niños y Shun inocentemente siempre le preguntaba que si no tenía pan que hacía, Ikki sonreía y alegre respondía "_sé que encontrarás la manera_".

**- Y encontraste la manera - **dice Ikki en voz alta, volviendo su vista a sus compañeros - **sé que Shun ha pasado por aquí por eso - **señala una mancha en las hojas, lo suficientemente grande para ser notada por alguien que estuviese pendiente de encontrarla -.

Seiya se dirige hacia donde señala el Fénix y pasa uno de sus dedos allí, luego lo acerca y apesadumbrado habla a sus amigos.

- **Esto es sangre seca ¿hace cuánto sigues este rastro?**

**- Desde que salimos del avión, cada vez es más grande, debemos apresurarnos - **finaliza Ikki, todos entienden y continúan sin dudar -.

Por fin llegaron a un claro, esta vez mucho más grande que el anterior, frente a ellos había una cabaña, no sintieron ningún cosmo, esperaban encontrar algo, Hyoga y Shiryu rodearon la pequeña casa por detrás, mientras que Seiya e Ikki no dudaron en entrar; tan pronto el Pegaso ingresó al lugar, pudo notar el suave aroma a jazmines que era tan propio de Saori, se dirigió a la parte izquierda de la pequeña sala que halló al abrir, olvidándose de lo demás, sentir esa esencia nuevamente le llenaba el corazón, Saori había estado ahí, estaba seguro, así como también sabía que estaba bien, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su mente, volvió a si mismo para contarle las nuevas a su amigo, viendo al otro lado de la sala a Ikki; se dirigió hacia él pero calló, entendió el silencio del mayor; frente a ellos había una pared ensangrentada y a sus pies algunas frazadas desordenadas, escondiendo inútilmente una camiseta verde, totalmente rasgada, justo en las mismas partes que el saco de Shun; Seiya advirtió la cara del santo, destilaba odio en sus ojos, notó que apretaba las manos hasta lastimarse; dicho acto fue interrumpido por el Cisne quien entró apresurado.

- **Tienen que ver esto.**

Todos los caballeros se dirigieron a la parte de afuera y detrás de la cabaña, allí el paisaje había sido modificado abruptamente, claras huellas de que un helicóptero había aterrizado antes; las pocas esperanzas que reposaban en el corazón de Seiya se desvanecieron con la inclemente lluvia que comenzó a caer, el Pegaso no aguantó más la situación y cayó en sus rodillas, gritando al cielo.

- **Saori-san.**

Ikki se acercó y posó su mano en el hombro de su amigo caído, Hyoga y Shiryu compartieron el sentimiento de impotencia, habían perdido tanto tiempo en nada, llegaron a un callejón sin salida, semejante error disminuía las esperanzas de encontrar con vida a sus amigos, sin embargo el Dragón ya tenía un plan trazado, sus sospechas y la información que le había solicitado a Tatsumi eran su único aliciente.

**_Continuará…_**

**_Próximo capítulo: El nombre de mi enemigo_**

Feliz día, éste es mi presente para cierto cumpleañero (espero que te feliciten y te den muchos regalitos, amigo). A todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y su tiempo; se despide de ustedes el **Ángel de la oscuridad -** reverencia -.


	6. El nombre de mi enemigo

**Némesis**

**Por: Ángel de la oscuridad **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya que aparecen en esta historia, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Araki Shingo y Toei.

**Capítulo 6: El nombre de mi enemigo**

_**Nueva Guinea, horas antes, una cabaña en alguna parte**_

El hombre caminó hasta quedar a unos pasos de Saori, quien alterada abrazaba fuertemente a Shun, no entendía cómo había llegado Dions hasta ahí, donde quiera que fuera 'ahí'; se inquietó de sobremanera al notar que el individuo frente a ella no mostraba ningún signo de preocupación, mostrando abiertamente que estaba enterado de todo lo ocurrido.

- **¿Cómo llegaste aquí? - **preguntó la diosa -.

- **¿Cómo llegué? es fácil, esta cabaña es de mi propiedad.**

**- ¿Qué has dicho?**

**- Por supuesto, no habrás creído que fue suerte encontrar un lugar así en medio de la nada, con luz y agua potable, no Saori, este sitio se arregló específicamente para resguardarte mientras llegaba a darte la bienvenida, aunque si te puedo decir que es una fortuna que llegaras; agradece a tu 'amigo', su fuerza de voluntad te mantuvo con vida.**

**- ¿De qué hablas?**

**- Verás, el ataque ocurrió tal y como lo había planeado, sin embargo se estrellaron demasiado lejos del lugar que esperaba, de no haber sido por la determinación de tu guardián, mi plan hubiera fallado.**

**- ¿Plan? dime ¿qué ocurrió?**

**- Cielos lo olvidé - **dijo este comentario con toda la ironía del caso, sonriendo francamente al ver por primera vez a Athena con una expresión consternada en su rostro - **no lo sabes todo, porque mientras tú descansabas en sus brazos, él se estaba muriendo, perdón, otra vez lo olvidé, se está muriendo.**

**- Habla de una vez - **afirmó Saori con la poca confianza que le quedaba -.

**- Después del accidente y como no pudiste invocar tu cosmo - **Saori abrió los ojos considerablemente ¿sabía del cosmo? - **tu guerrero te protegió, te sacó del avión percatándose de la trampa que tendí sobre ustedes, caminó sin rumbo por horas, hasta llegar a esta zona, en donde una de mis súbditas se encargó de dirigirlo aquí, Athena.**

**- ¿Por qué me dices Athena? - **interrumpió la chica, intuyendo la terrible respuesta -

**- Vamos, eres la diosa de la sabiduría, no me digas que no has entendido que soy un dios como tú - **rió complacido al notar terror en los ojos de la chica, de pronto calló y cambió su expresión por una mucho más dura y amenazante - **no me vuelvas a interrumpir, si quieres que ayude a tu santo - **la mirada de Dions era tan espeluznante que Saori no tuvo más remedio que bajar la mirada, fijando su vista en Shun, comprobando que todavía vivía - **'querida hermanita', desde el momento que volví a este mundo, he buscado la manera de atraerte a mí, he esperado todos estos meses desde el solsticio de primavera… hasta que por fin encontré tu punto más débil, tu amor a los demás, eso te hizo bajar la guardia y venir como quería - **Dions vio la clara curiosidad de Saori, así que le permitió preguntar -.

- **Si me querías matar ¿por qué no lo hiciste antes de que me marchara? - **levantó nuevamente su vista hacia el hombre frente a ella** -.**

**- ¿Matarte? ¿quién habló de matarte? eres una diosa, si mueres, tan sólo regresaras al Olimpo, no Athena, es más complejo que acabar con tu vida; Zeus te tiene como la más amada de sus hijas, sabe que actúas cegada por amor hacia la humanidad y sobre todo por el cariño que profesas a tus santos, de los cuales únicamente quedan estos chicos - **dijo observando despectivamente a Shun - **Zeus ha puesto precio a la cabeza de tus caballeros más leales; aquel que los pueda derrotar, recibirá como recompensa su más preciado deseo. Tú no eres mi presa en esta misión, eres el señuelo para que ellos vengan.**

Saori palideció, no apartaba la vista de Dions, la iban a usar para acabar con sus seres más queridos, Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki y sobre todo Seiya, una duda invadió su mente, no quería preguntar mas era necesario, giró su mirada al chico en sus brazos y preguntó.

- **Si es así, entonces ¿por qué no terminaste con Shun?**

**- Ahora si te pareces más a la diosa de la era mitológica - **dijo Dioniso agachándose para quedar a la altura de Saori - **sabes, pensé que traerías consigo al caballero de Pegaso, tu más fiel vasallo, sin embargo viniste con este niño, pudiste haber arruinado mis planes, es una suerte que también fuera un caballero, si no lo hubiera sido, ya estaría muerto; Athena, lo mantengo con vida porque así no escaparas; tu santo ha ingerido un potente veneno que le di a beber en nuestra amigable reunión, si no haces lo que te digo, no le daré el antídoto; hay otra razón por la que lo mantengo con vida - **sonrió con ironía – **esa** **sólo me interesa a mí, lo entenderás con el tiempo y desearas que lo hubiese matado.**

La joven estaba al borde del llanto y aunque no quería que su enemigo la viera tan débil, no soportaba más, sin embargo se abstuvo y llenó de valor para hablar nuevamente.

- **No es cierto, sabes muy bien que los tres bebimos del mismo licor, por eso permití que Shun nos acompañara, sólo porque sabía que no le haría daño - **aferraba más fuerte que antes a su amigo -.

**- Nunca confiaste en mí ¿verdad? - **dijo Dions mordazmente - **en efecto, los tres tomamos del mismo licor, a decir verdad tú y yo comenzamos a beberlo antes que tu guardián llegara a la sala, no sabes lo que disfruté viendo tu cara inquieta cuando serví las copas, estabas insegura y probaste sólo cuando intercambie las bebidas contigo, pensante que no había puesto nada en el líquido y cuando llegó este chico, probó sólo porque le ordenaste ¿no te parece absurdo que esté agonizando por tu culpa?**

Saori recordó dolorosamente cuando asintió a su amigo para que bebiera, Shun era tan noble que siempre hacía lo que ella indicaba, no era una orden, no obstante el joven siempre le obedecía cualquier sugerencia sin refutar.

**- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? - **preguntó la chica -.

**- Sencillo, puedo manipular cualquier líquido a voluntad, puedo convertir un simple refresco en el más dulce néctar o en la más potente toxina y eso fue lo que hice; por medio de mi cosmo, alteré tu bebida y por ello no pudiste hacer nada en el accidente; a tu amigo, lo envenené, sólo yo puedo crear el antídoto y por eso harás lo que te diga, entendiste Athena - **una sonrisa arrogante se formó en sus labios mientras se volvía a levantar, le había dado suficiente información a la chica para que dedujera quien era -.

- **Baco - **dijo Saori -.

La sonrisa de Dions se desapareció al instante mostrando por primera vez una expresión de odio en sus ojos, Saori le había insultado, Dions gritó.

- **¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con tan pérfido dios? en la antigüedad, yo era tan alabado como mi padre Zeus, así que éste como castigo me humilló, cambiando la historia y reemplazando mi nombre con el de ese superficial ser, la humanidad que tanto me proclamó, pronto me olvidó y remplazó por Baco; por tu propio bien no vuelvas a llamarme así ¿entendido?**

**- ¡Eres D… Dio… Dioniso! - **expresó Athena temerosa -.

- **Mi preciosa hermana - **nuevamente una sonrisa se formó en los labios del dios, quien tomó a Saori de un brazo, forzándola a levantarse y dejar en el suelo a su santo, la besó en la mejilla y la abrazó, dejándola absorta - **sí, soy Dioniso, dios del vino y espíritu de los bosques -** dijo gentilmente mientras colocaba una bella flor entre los cabellos de la chica, luego acercó su boca al oído de la diosa - **y si me recuerdas bien, comprenderás que lo mejor es hacerme caso si no quieres que tu caballero sufra la peor de las muertes - **concluyó duramente, separando a la diosa de su lado; chasqueó los dedos y al instante cuatro chicas entraron a la cabaña, él ordenó a dos de ellas - **acompañen a la dama al helicóptero, que se sienta cómoda **-.

**- Sí, mi lord - **respondieron las chicas al unísono -.

Resguardaron a Saori hasta un helicóptero grande, que se encontraba atrás de la cabaña, Saori fue sentada en medio de las dos mujeres; observaba angustiada hacia la pequeña casa ¿acaso dejarían a Shun ahí? ¿moriría sólo? no, Saori no soportó imaginar tal escena, escondiendo el rostro en sus manos para contener el dolor mas recordó las palabras de Dions, necesitaba vivo a Shun; levantó la vista nuevamente y vio que las otras dos muchachas que se habían quedado con el hombre en la cabaña, llevaban al caballero a rastras, sosteniéndolo de los brazos, la diosa quiso salir del helicóptero y auxiliarlo pero fue detenida por una de las chicas que la escoltaban, quien con un apretón en el hombro la hizo volver a sentar.

Las súbditas que arrastraban al santo, llegaron hasta donde Saori y lo tiraron a sus pies, Athena se estaba inclinando para socorrerlo cuando llegó Dions y con una mirada le ordenó dejarlo donde estaba, la joven no pudo contener más sus lágrimas y sollozó tristemente mientras el dios sonreía satisfecho, le había cobrado a la chica aquella repugnante reverencia que había tenido que darle a Shun cuando salieron del avión y ésta lo defendió.

Dions se acomodó frente a Saori y a ambos lados de él se sentaron las chicas, el santo quedó en el suelo del helicóptero, cuando las puertas se cerraron y el aparato alcanzó altura, perdiéndose en el horizonte y borrando la última esperanza de que ciertos caballeros encontraran a sus amigos perdidos.

Ya es mediodía, cuando el equipo de rescate que se congrega en la base móvil que dispusieron en aquel lugar en Nueva Guinea, ven llegar a cuatro jóvenes, vestidos con pesadas armaduras, uno de ellos carga un cofre de bronce en su espalda; se les ve cansados y sobre todo abatidos, entienden al instante que su misión ha fallado, no han logrado encontrar a la heredera del imperio Kido, todos se miran unos a otros, no saben que decir, les permiten pasar sin preguntar nada, no hay necesidad.

Los santos se reúnen en la tienda de campaña más grande que hay, la que están usando para trazar el plan de búsqueda, se sientan en el suelo y se pierden en sus propios pensamientos, es Shiryu quien corta el aterrador silencio.

- **Iré a averiguar si ya se comunicó Tatsumi - **se levanta pesadamente -.

**- ¿Qué información estás esperando? - **pregunta Hyoga -.

Todos giran hacia el Dragón quien suspira y les devuelve una lastimera mirada.

- **Hyoga ¿recuerdas que te pregunté nuevamente si Shun estaba enfermo?**

**- Sí pero como te dije entonces, fue porque bebió algo de licor, nada más.**

**- Aunque hubiese sido licor, nuestro entrenamiento como caballeros no nos permitiría decaer por algo como eso ¿crees que alguien que ha soportado las rosas diabólicas de Afrodita de Piscis, se va a enfermar por beber algo?**

Hyoga recapacita, Ikki y Seiya no pierden detalle, el hermano mayor del santo de Andrómeda no estaba enterado de la condición del chico antes del incidente, por lo que se preocupa aún más, entiende el punto de Shiryu y dice.

- **¿Insinúas que todo ha sido una trampa?**

**- Me temo que desde el principio tenían pensado llevarse a Saori.**

**- Si es así ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? - **pregunta Seiya -.

- **Porque sólo son conjeturas, desde el sitio del accidente hablé con Tatsumi pero todavía no tiene información.**

**- Si es así, quiere decir que Shun sólo fue un obstáculo para ellos - **puntualiza Ikki apesadumbrado -.

- **Eso temí al principio pero ten en cuenta que les hubiese quedado más fácil dejarlo en medio de aquel bosque desangrándose, sin embargo lo llevaron consigo, es muy probable que lo mantengan con vida aunque no sé para qué.**

**- ¿Y qué estamos esperando? debemos ir al lugar donde se reunió Saori con ese sujeto, tal vez encontremos algo - **interrumpe Hyoga -.

- **Ya me he adelantado, mientras buscábamos el avión, un grupo de exploración se dirigió hacia allá, tan pronto lleguen nos avisaran, de la misma manera, Tatsumi averigua más sobre las Industrias Dions.**

El santo del Dragón no termina de hablar, cuando llega un hombre a la tienda de campaña.

- **Jóvenes, el señor Tatsumi se acaba de comunicar, es necesario que me acompañen.**

Todos se levantan sin dudar y siguen al hombre a otra tienda, donde se encuentran todos los equipos de comunicación, Shiryu queda en medio de los santos, frente al monitor que muestra al mayordomo, todos callan.

- **¿Qué has averiguado Tatsumi?**

**- Estas son las imágenes que nos envían nuestros informantes - **dice Tatsumi con una voz atónita, sin creer lo que ve -.

La pantalla deja de mostrar a Tatsumi y comienza a presentar lo que pudo haber sido una lujosa mansión, enormes árboles han crecido a lo largo de la casa que se ve deshabitada y llena de raíces, como si nadie hubiese tocado el lugar en décadas, todos quedan estupefactos, Shiryu pregunta.

- **Tatsumi ¿tienes las primeras imágenes que enviaron a Saori antes del viaje?**

El mayordomo responde afirmativamente y nuevamente las imágenes en el monitor cambian, mostrando la misma casa, completamente nueva, sin grado alguno de deterioro, lo que hace que los presentes se formulen nuevas preguntas, Tatsumi continúa informando.

- **Y no sólo es eso, también averigüé por las Industrias Dions; confirmé los mismos datos que investigué antes del viaje pero ahora no aparece nada sobre dichas empresas, es justo como dijiste Shiryu, borraron sus huellas.**

**- ¿Hay algo que hayas averiguado, que nos sirva de algo? - **pregunta Ikki, hastiado con tanta información inútil -.

- **Lo único que pudimos encontrar de utilidad es que hace cinco horas, un helicóptero se comunicó con un aeropuerto cercano, desde coordenadas próximas al sitio de la cabaña que encontraron.**

El rostro de los santos cambia, eso es más que una pista, el Dragón asiente tomando la vocería de sus amigos, deben trazar un nuevo plan, usar la cabeza y dejar de seguir a un enemigo del que no saben nada, el joven de cabellos negros habla por última vez con Tatsumi.

- **Es absurdo que el grupo de exploración siga investigando allí, solicita que se dirijan de nuevo al lugar del accidente y que intenten llegar, nosotros volveremos a Japón, que un avión este listo y averigua el lugar exacto al que se dirigió Dions.**

**- De acuerdo.**

Finaliza Tatsumi cortando la comunicación, mientras los santos retoman el viaje a Japón; antes de tomar el avión, Ikki desaparece, Shiryu sabe que le pidió demasiado al Fénix al intentar que se quedara con ellos, comprende que su amigo buscará a su manera, como siempre.

Hasta ahora sólo saben que la diosa y su acompañante están con vida, alguien los ha secuestrado ¿por qué? o ¿para qué? son dudas que rondan en sus cabezas y lo peor ¿qué traman con Shun? ¿tendrá que ver con su pasado como cuerpo de Hades? una batalla esta por iniciar y esta vez no saben quienes son los enemigos.

**_Continuará…_**

**_Próximo capítulo: Camino al reino de Dioniso_**

Es una alegría cuando llega una respuesta por su parte con respecto a esta historia, ya sean comentarios largos, chistosos, anónimos o incluso una sola palabra; les agradezco que continúen leyendo y los reviews que han enviado, se despide de ustedes el **Ángel de la oscuridad -** reverencia -.


	7. Camino al reino de Dioniso

**Némesis**

**Por: Ángel de la oscuridad **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya que aparecen en esta historia, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Araki Shingo y Toei.

**Capítulo 7: Camino al reino de Dioniso**

Tanto a Gabrielle como al séquito que acompañaba a Dions en ese viaje se les informó que partirían de la mansión hacia el aeropuerto en donde se encontrarían con su señor, no obstante, la chica tenía ordenes precisas de lo que debía hacer tan pronto abandonaran la casa, ella saldría de última y en un pequeño helicóptero aparte, primero porque tenía una misión que cumplir y segundo porque era la protegida de su señor así que se le trataba con sumo respeto con respecto a las demás chicas.

Gabrielle vio la primera aeronave elevándose y perdiéndose de vista, giró su vista a la planta que siempre llevaba consigo cuando viajaba, era el retoño de un árbol ya muerto y aunque se veía muy común era único en su especie; todavía era muy pequeño y no le salían sus primeras flores, le recordaba su verdadera naturaleza, ya que su vida y la de esa plantita que tenía en sus manos estaban ligadas entre sí; la tomó y gentilmente la colocó en el suelo.

- **Espera, pronto nos iremos - **habló a su verde amiga que se movió extrañamente como signo de respuesta -.

Sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía, a decir verdad, únicamente ofrecía tan bella expresión a ese ser, sin querer recordó a la persona que el día anterior también le había robado una sonrisa, su cabello y sus ojos eran tan verdes como las plantas, cerró los ojos y ofreció una plegaria a la nada, esperando que aquel chico permaneciera con vida, suspiró tristemente y volvió a ver frente a sí, a la mansión, era una pena que se fuera a destruir tan hermoso lugar.

Observó a la piloto en el helicóptero, esperándola algo retirada y asintió, luego posó su vista nuevamente sobre la mansión y se arrodilló en el suelo, colocó su mano derecha sobre la tierra, al instante comenzó a temblar y de la nada, increíbles tallos se convirtieron en robustos árboles que rápidamente se comieron entre su vegetación la enorme casa, lo mismo pasó con la pista de aterrizaje, el helipuerto y las piscinas que en pocos minutos quedaron en ruinas, borrando cualquier evidencia de su estadía allí.

Volvió a tomar la pequeña maceta con el retoño en sus manos, quien al contacto se movió alegremente, luego se dirigió al sitio donde la esperaba el helicóptero y subió; durante el corto viaje no desvío su vista de la ventanilla, perdida en sus pensamientos, le aterraba que el chico de ojos verdes la enfrentara como si fuera una enemiga sin embargo tenía gran emoción en volver a verlo, esperaba que estuviese bien y que dado el caso no tuvieran que luchar, no tenía idea de los futuros planes de su señor así que no entendía para que necesitaba a Shun, como le dijo que se llamaba.

Una vez en el aeropuerto, en una pista privada y después de esperar largo rato, la ansiedad la embargó ¿por qué no llegaban? en realidad quería volver a verlo, sentimientos desconocidos la llenaron de temores; por fin, el helicóptero de Dions se divisaba, veía varios rostros familiares a través de las ventanillas pero no esos hermosos cabellos verdes del joven que la cautivó.

El helicóptero aterrizó cerca de ellos, Gabrielle corrió lo que dieron sus piernas mas cuando se abrieron las puertas del aparato, se detuvo de la impresión, en el suelo del helicóptero yacía el chico, estaba sin sentido, con una venda cubriendo su torso, tenía moretones y cortadas en lo que se veía de piel; a su lado estaba Athena, su rostro había perdido la firmeza del día anterior, se le veía sumamente preocupada por su amigo y con notables marcas de haber llorado recientemente; por último estaba Dions, con una sonrisa cínica, viendo únicamente a la diosa frente a él.

El avión que los transportaría ya estaba dispuesto y la mayor parte del séquito que acompañaba a Dions ya es encontraban en el; Dions dio la orden de llevar a Shun a la zona de carga de la aeronave, miró la actitud de su asistente y se encontró con una expresión apenada por parte de ella, su sonrisa insolente se desvaneció y ordenó nuevamente a las chicas que le acompañaban que transportaran al herido donde ellos viajarían, en la parte del frente, al lado opuesto y dos sillas atrás a las sillas de Saori y él.

Gabrielle salió detrás de las chicas y el santo, olvidando por completo a su señor, quien prefirió pasar por alto tal escena para disfrutar el momento, Dioniso tomó la mano de Athena y condujo a la diosa dentro de la aeronave. Ya dentro la asistente de Dions dejó su planta en su correspondiente asiento al lado derecho y vigiló muy de cerca que Shun fuera puesto con mucho cuidado en una silla del lado izquierdo, una vez las guardaespaldas se retiraron, la joven se acercó, abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y alcanzó a tomar la mano del santo, sintió un leve movimiento del chico y también un quejido, pensó que era mejor que estuviera inconsciente, así no sufriría más de lo que ya le había pasado, estaba en eso cuando apareció su señor acompañado de Athena, así que no tuvo más remedio que soltar la mano del joven y sentarse al lado derecho del avión, una silla atrás del herido, donde había dejado antes la planta que cargaba.

Cuando Dioniso entró, llevó a su acompañante a unas sillas del lado derecho, las primeras en el avión, atrás quedó el santo y un poco más allá estaba su asistente, una vez se acomodaron el avión despegó; después de unos momentos en silencio, Saori ya había estudiado la situación y sabía exactamente cómo actuar frente a su ahora hermano, era más que sabido que aquel que adulaba a Dioniso en épocas mitológicas ganaba los favores del dios, también aquel que le contradecía era víctima de su ira y terrible venganza, espero que dicho carácter no hubiera cambiado y comenzó a halagarlo, al poco rato, el irascible dios estaba hablando con ella como si hubieran convivido por años, lo que permitió a la diosa solicitar su ansiado favor.

- **Dioniso, hermano, siempre fuiste un dios honorable, por favor salva la vida de mi caballero - **Saori inteligentemente obvió el hecho que Dions era precisamente quien había envenenado a Shun, el plan de la chica surtió efecto -.

Dions no se quiso separar del lado de su hermana, por lo que tomó uno de los vasos con refresco que les habían ofrecido anteriormente y usando su cosmo, lo cambió por el valioso antídoto, luego llamó a su asistente, quien de inmediato se acercó.

- **Toma, dale esto al 'amigo' de mi hermana, que beba poco a poco, mientras recupera la conciencia - **la asistente hizo una reverencia, tomó el vaso cuidadosamente y rápidamente fue al lugar en que se encontraba el santo, mientras que Dions hizo una advertencia a la diosa - **aunque le haya dado el antídoto, no significa que mejore, el veneno ya no le matara pero los efectos permanecerán, quiere decir que le es imposible recuperar la fuerza perdida, de la misma manera, no curara las heridas que tiene o la pérdida de sangre, si muere, no podré hacer nada.**

**- De acuerdo - **asintió Saori, esperando que su amigo pronto se recuperara -.

Gabrielle se acercó al caballero, se arrodilló a su lado quedando a nivel de su rostro, enderezó la postura del chico para darle de beber el preciado líquido, él bebió poco, rehusándose inconscientemente, la chica le murmuró a modo de súplica.

- **Por favor bebe, te salvará la vida, confía en mí.**

Al parecer fue escuchada porque de inmediato Shun dejó de oponer resistencia, abrió los ojos pesadamente, terminó de beber y posó su vista con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, a la chica que tenía en frente.

- **G… gr… gra… cias - **susurró débilmente -.

La chica volvió su mirada a aquellos ojos verdes que la hipnotizaban mas lo que vio la asustó, la vista del chico era vacía como si no pudiese ver bien, había perdido su brillo, advirtió que le intentaba sonreír y no pudo dejar de sentirse culpable, apartó su vista y la fijó en el suelo.

- **No lo hagas más difícil - **dijo quedamente evitando ver la expresión del joven -.

- **Ya… en… tiendo… por… porque eres… tan bella, es porque eres… **- las últimas palabras apenas fueron audibles para Gabrielle, quien le asintió al chico, corroborando lo que había dicho - **po… podrías… alé…grame… con una… son… sonrisa - **dijo con la poca fuerza que pudo reunir -.

Shun no la culpaba, eso la hizo feliz, Gabrielle le dedicó una de sus sonrisas antes que el santo volviera a cerrar sus ojos, la joven limpió tiernamente el rostro del caballero y le colocó una manta encima, volteó a ver a su señor, el cual estaba hablando distraídamente con su hermana, se acercó al oído de Shun y susurró.

- **No puedo hacer nada por ti ahora pero te aseguro que te sacaré de aquí, a ti y a tu diosa - **pasó su mano derecha por la mejilla de Shun, antes de volver a sentarse en su asiento -.

El viaje transcurrió sin mayor percance, sin embargo Gabrielle notó que aunque el chico de cabellos verdes se encontraba dormido, estaba sufriendo porque cada tanto escuchaba un leve quejido provenir de él, volvió a mirar a su señor, quien también descansaba, sacó una pequeña semilla de los pliegues de su kimono y elevó algo su cosmo, lo suficiente para no ser notado, la pequeña semilla pronto se convirtió en una audaz ramita que se pegó a las paredes del avión y llegó sin ser notada al lado del caballero, junto a su cara, emitiendo un dulce olor que dejó al santo en un estado de profundo sueño, sin permitirle sentir más dolor.

Dions se dio cuenta de todo, le enfurecía que su preciada dríade cuidara de esa manera a un enemigo, sin embargo necesitaba que el santo recuperara algunas fuerzas ya que la tarea que tenía destinada para él era muy importante, así que nuevamente pasó por alto los actos de su protegida, era sólo por eso, nada más, se repitió mentalmente.

Al fin llegaron a su destino, una isla en medio de la nada, aquel sitio era el que Gabrielle siempre había conocido como hogar desde que Dions la cobijó en su tutela, aparentemente estaba deshabitado ya que sólo se vislumbraba una tupida selva; de repente la vegetación comenzó a dar paso a la aeronave, dejando divisar una pista, el avión aterrizó y los pasajeros fueron transportados en auto hasta un bello castillo en medio del bosque, el lugar más resguardado de la isla.

Saori fue inmediatamente instalada en una de las torres, mientras que Dions, bajó a las mazmorras, acompañado de una temerosa Gabrielle que veía impotente como dos chicas arrastraban nuevamente al santo de Andrómeda.

Llegaron a una parte especialmente conocida por Gabrielle, allí frente a ella se encontraba el viejo árbol de donde nacieron ella y su verde amiguita, Gabrielle perfectamente había podido regenerar dicho árbol no obstante prefería cargar a su plantita a todos lados, ya que era su única compañía; no entendía que hacían ahí.

Dions dio la orden de dejar a Shun a los pies del árbol seco, y ordenó a las chicas retirarse, excepto a Gabrielle, el dios se arrodilló viendo el rostro de Shun bajo él.

- **Sabes Gabrielle, fue muy loable de tu parte haber ayudado al enemigo.**

- **Mi lord, yo…**

**- Debes dar gracias a tu suerte, ya que en verdad necesito con vida a este caballero, si no fuera así, sabes lo que hubiera pasado, entiende que no debes traicionarme, tu vida depende de eso.**

**- Sí, mi señor - **respondió Gabrielle, bajando la mirada, había sido una ingenua al pensar que un dios como Dioniso no había sentido su cosmo, ahora tendría que actuar con más cuidado, siguió pensando en ello hasta que notó lo que estaba haciendo Dions; tomaba del cuello a Shun, levantándolo bruscamente del suelo y arrinconándolo contra el árbol - **¿señor que hace? - **gritó suplicante la chica -.

- **Es mejor que comiences a revivir este árbol y me quites este peso de encima o desafortunadamente este niño morirá ahogado y como tu medicina aun no pierde efecto, no se podrá defender.**

Había caído en otra de las tretas de Dions, la estaba obligando a amarrar al santo con su propio poder y había caído sin darse cuenta, se apresuró a obedecerle o de seguro en verdad lo mataría sin consideración, su cosmo armonizó con el árbol seco, que rápidamente tomo un color vivo y con sus ramas alejo al caballero de Dions, amarrando fuertemente sus manos y pies, dejándolo prisionero y a salvo, por el momento, Dions sonrió despectivamente y le obligo al chico a beber algo que Gabrielle no supo describir, la chica lanzó una mirada ofendida al dios que rápidamente cambió por una más triste para no permitir que lo siguieran lastimando, Dions la observó de soslayo.

- **En verdad no pensaras que voy a esperar hasta que este santo recupere su fuerza, no lo he envenenado, no me mires así, sólo necesito que este semiinconsciente para que no cause ningún problema, lo único que requiero de él es su cosmo y energía, no a él, tan pronto cumpla con su trabajo, no lo necesitaré más, puedes quedarte mi preciosa dríade aunque espero que sea para despedirte porque tan pronto lleguen los otros traidores y este chico cumpla con mi plan, será una pieza prescindible… por cierto, no te es permitido soltarlo, no me desobedezcas o sabes lo que pasará.**

Dioniso se alejó riendo del lugar, si tuviera que matar con sus propias manos al santo de Andrómeda, lo haría, sus planes se podían modificar si el caballero le causaba problemas; Gabrielle cayó de rodillas, viendo como Shun había quedado casi fusionado con el árbol mas luego recordó las palabras de Dions, contaba con que llegaran los otros santos, así que decidió esperar a que llegaran, le seguiría el juego a su señor y en el momento preciso ejecutaría su propio plan.

Dions había dado ordenes de que Saori fuese atendida como la princesa que era por ser su hermana, así que Saori ya estaba ataviada con una túnica muy al estilo griego y que hacía juego con la misma vestidura que lucía él, Athena fue llevada al salón central, lugar exacto que usaban para las reuniones importantes y sentada al lado del dios, como una compañía, sin voz ni voto; frente a ellos se reunió toda la guardia de Dioniso, todas chicas hasta donde vio Saori, Dions comenzó a hablar.

- **Mis queridas ninfas, las más bellas de entre los mortales y dioses, generosas y amables pero implacables contra cualquiera que intente dañarme; por fin nuestros planes se están realizando, mi pequeña hermana ya ha sido rescatada de entre los infames humanos, solo falta que los traidores lleguen para finalizar con nuestra misión y salvar nuestra querida Tierra - **gritos de júbilo se escucharon por doquier, Saori prestaba atención, entendió el porque de tanta compañía femenina, por supuesto, Dioniso siempre era acompañado por ninfas, deidades de la naturaleza, nereidas, oceánidas, náyades, oréades, hespérides, dríades y otras más, aunque también se le veía con otros seres, unos más crueles y despiadados que cualquier enemigo que hubiesen derrotado, comenzó a buscar con la vista, desesperadamente, mas no los halló, la curiosidad y el temor la llenaron de ansiedad - **¿dónde están mis guardias elite? - **preguntó Dions, haciendo que la diosa volviera a prestar atención-.

Cuatro jóvenes mujeres se acercaron al dios y su hermana, llevaban armaduras puestas, Athena notó el cambio entre estas chicas y las demás, por su aspecto y la forma de caminar frente a las otras dedujo que cada ninfa tenía un rango, así unas eran sólo compañía, otras eran guardaespaldas y aquella chicas en frente eran guerreras, no dejó de preguntarse que posición tendría Gabrielle, ya había advertido el modo en que la trataban, parecía ser alguien muy valiosa para Dioniso aunque no sabía por qué, vio alrededor y la chica en cuestión no estaba allí, volvió su mirada a las cuatro mujeres enfrente, eran muy bellas, no parecía que fueran guerreras, no pudo dejar de sentir compasión por ellas, aunque manipularan la isla entera, no eran rivales para sus santos, Dioniso volvió a hablar una vez las éstas se arrodillaron frente a él como guerreras consagrándose.

Dions palmeó dos veces y todas las ninfas de menor rango se retiraron, dejando al dios, Athena y las cuatro guerreras.

- **Calipso - **la chica del medio se paró e inclinó su cabeza en espera de órdenes – **mi oceánida, ninfa del mar** - tomó con su mano el mentón de la aludida, levantando su mirada - **tú serás la primera en luchar, ve y espera a los traidores, mi querida sirena, encanta a los marineros que se atrevan a enfrentar mi poder y ahógalos con tu cantar - **la chica hizo una reverencia y se alejó del lugar – **Arezza, mi ninfa de los manantiales; Atalanta, mi orgullosa hespéride y Eco, mi guardiana del camino de la gruta, tomen sus lugares y no olviden que si fallan, perderán la vida - **las tres chicas asintieron, se levantaron y también salieron, Saori no pudo dejar de preguntar -.

- ¿**Las mataras si no logran acabar con mis caballeros?** - miraba desconcertada al dios ¿acaso se había vuelto tan desalmado? en la época mitológica nunca hubiese atentado contra ninguna de ellas -.

- **¿Acaso me crees alguien tan vil? cuando Zeus me humilló, maldijo a los míos, si me iban a servir, lo harían con su vida; yo nunca levantaría una mano contra ninguna de ellas pero si me llegan a desobedecer su vida acabará, es algo cruel pero así lo decidió nuestro padre.**

Athena no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Dions la observó por última vez antes de solicitarle que se retirara a su habitación, Saori se estaba alejando caminando detrás de la silla que le habían asignado junto a su hermano, pasó la cortina que separaba el salón del pasadizo secreto por el que la habían llevado allí momentos antes pero algo la desconcertaba así que sin nadie alrededor, viendo sus actos, se quedó esperando, mientras Dioniso comenzó a hablar a la nada.

- **Ya saben que hacer, la naturaleza misma esta en contra de los caballeros sin embargo si mis ninfas son vencidas, dependerá de ustedes, se vengaran con la sangre de esos santos - **dijo fieramente -.

- **Sí, mi lord - **respondieron varias voces al unísono, provenientes de las sombras, eran voces de hombres -.

En la penumbra del pasillo, Saori tapó su boca para no emitir ningún sonido, desde que habían pisado tierra en aquella isla, no había visto un solo hombre, excepto Shun y Dions, por lo que supuso que aquellos eran los seres brutales que tanto temía que aparecieran, se alejó rápidamente y ya en su habitación rogó por la vida de los suyos, aún le preocupaba el destino de Shun, todavía su cosmo estaba bloqueado por lo que no lo sentía pero sabía que Dions lo necesitaba para algo más que sólo chantajearla.

**_Continuará…_**

**_Próximo capítulo: La advertencia de una dríade_**

Les agradezco que continúen leyendo, se despide de ustedes el **Ángel de la oscuridad -** reverencia -.


End file.
